The United Alliance of Heroes in Space
by jadeitesan
Summary: The Sailor Soldiers are gone, the Rangers have been stripped of their power, Zordon is missing, what is a hero to do? Blast off into space! This new group of Power Rangers will explore the cosmos to save Zordon and our Earth while seeking out the Sailor
1. Episode 1: A Chilly Reception

**United Alliance of Heroes In Space  
Chatper 201 - Saga I - Raising the Sail  
Episode 1 - A Chilly Reception  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related items. Toei Animation, Noako Takeuchi, and Kodansha the Sailor Senshi.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

(A long) Past events: 

- Princess Serenity was beaten by Sailor Nemesis' princess form, Princess Charity. 

- Justin learns he may have to leave Angel Grove soon. Dimitria, Blue Senturion, and the Inner and Outer Senshi left Earth to head toward Eltar to aid Zordon. The Power Rangers Turbo fought against Goldgoyle, only to lose both Megazords and the Turbo R.A.M. Divatox learns of the Power Chamber's location. (Chase into Space, Part 1) 

- Divatox stages an attack, leading to the loss of the Turbo powers, the destruction of the Power Chamber, and the capturing of Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Divatox is summoned to the Cimmerian Planet to attend Dark Specter's Evil Conference. The Power Rangers, the guardian Moon Cats, and Alpha 6, with the important black box, looking for a way to head to Eltar to help, commandeer a space shuttle from NASADA. Justin stays behind to be with his father. Unbeknowst to the Rangers or the Cats, the dark blue cat sneaks aboard. (Chase Into Space, Part 2) 

- At the evil conference, Divatox gloats about destroying the Power Rangers. Astronema, the soon to be Queen of Evil, is introduced. Dark Specter announces his plans to drain Zordon and his punishment for the Sailor Soldiers. A Red Power Ranger, spying on Dark Specter to find out about Zordon, is soon found out and makes a hasty escape. Dark Specter charges Astronema with the task of taking care of the Red Ranger. Alpha's speech boards start to malfunction. The shuttle finds a space ship, which pulls it inside. They find that the ship's name is the Astro Megaship. No signs of life are found immediately, until a bowl of warm food is sighted. The Red Ranger comes aboard and a chase scene ensues as the ex-Turbo Teens try to find about Reddie. Velocifighters attack the ship and damage it. After repairing the engines and landing safely, the Red Ranger is willing to listen to the teens, but first they finish off the Quantrons. (From Out of Nowhere, Part 1) 

- The teens find out that the mysterious new Red Ranger is a human named Andros from the abandoned planet KO-35. They inquire for his help to find Zordon, but he refuses, saying he works alone. After repairing Alpha and the shuttle, Andros leaves them on the planet, and the Quantrons, with Astronema, return. Alpha and Luna, who have stolen away on the Megaship, convinces Andros of their common goal. Andros returns to the teens and empowers them as Space Power Rangers. Together, they finish off the Quantrons and form the Astro Megazord, thanks to the black box. They destroy Astronema's first Dark Fortress. (From Out Of Nowhere, Part 2) 

- The Rangers return to Earth to repair the Megaship. Astronema follows them. Sailor Nemesis and Elgar joins Astronema at Dark Specter's urging. Bulk and Skull join up with Professor Phenomenus in his search for Space Aliens. The Space teens gather the necessary supplies, but are attacked by Quantrons. After finishing them off, Andros realizes it was just a diversion so the shuttle would be unguarded. They morph and rush over to NASADA, where they find Ecliptor, their new adversary, waiting. The four Earth Rangers run off while Andros gets his butt kicked by Ecliptor. The other Rangers return and Astronema uses the Satellasers to make Ecliptor grow. The Astro Megazord is formed and Ecliptor is vanquished for now. (Save Our Ship) 

- Andros returns to his abandoned home, KO-35, to search for his lost sister, Karone. But, he doesn't want the other Rangers to know about it, so he goes down to the planet alone. On the Dark Fortress, we learn from Ecliptor that he and unknown others were responsible for destroying KO-35. On the planet, Andros searches around. Unfortunately, all that is there is a trap set by Ecliptor. A devastating attack meant for Andros is intercepted by Carlos, who is then badly wounded. After bringing him back to the Megaship, Andros heads back down to take on Ecliptor by himself. He gets his ass whooped and the other three Rangers fly down to his aid. They're under heavy fire from a giant Ecliptor when a wounded Carlos. As a team, they fire their Astro Blasters at Ecliptor with no effect, so Carlos calls on the Megaship's Megalaser to cause Ecliptor to flee. On the Megaship, Carlos promises to help Andros find his sister. (Never Stop Searching) 

- The Space Rangers begin to worry about their Sailor Soldier friends and decide to do something to find them. 

Now on with the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

5-4-3-2-1  
Rangers in Space  
And the Senshi, too!  
Set controls to outer space now;  
Flying higher than ever before;  
Hyperushing past the moon;  
Find the missing planets!  
Rangers, in space!  
Go Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go, go, go, FLY!  
Go Power Team, go Power Team, go Power Team, gooooooo, in SPACE!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship, Evening, Mess Hall. . . 

The Rangers have gathered in the mess hall for dinner. They were dressed in casual. TJ was over at the Synthetron, getting a plate of fish and chips and a glass of iced tea. Carlos was already sitting down to eat his spaghetti and meatballs and a glass of Pepsi. Cassie had artifical tuna fish (Earth environment friendly :) ) and lettuce and celery in pita bread and a cup of milk. Ashley had a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a Caesar salad with Catalina salad dressing and a mug of coffee. Andros was eating an unfamiliar concoction, presumably from KO-35, and had a strawberry milkshake. 

"So, what's the order of business for tomorrow?" asks TJ as he sits down. He grabs a bottle of ketchup and prepares to drain it on his dinner. 

Cassie and Ashley giggle. 

"TJ, that isn't eggs you're eating," says Cassie. 

"If you keep that up, you're going to wipe out Earth's tomatoe crops," jokes Ashley. 

"Haha," retorts TJ casually. 

Suddenly, Ashley gets a sullen look on her face. "Guys, do you realize that something is missing?" 

"What, Ashley?" asks Andros as he takes a sip of his shake. 

"Usagi and the others. In the aftermath of Divatox's victory, we forgot about our friends. We need to find out what happened to them." She notices a look on Andros' face. "We're going to need all the help we can get against Astronema, Ecliptor and Sailor Nemesis." 

Suddenly, DECA pipes in. "Andros, we're picking up something." 

"What is it, DECA? Zordon?" 

"I am unsure." 

Everybody jumps up and heads out of the room, leaving their food on the table to get cold.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship, Bridge, Evening. . . 

Everybody piles out of the Megalift. Alpha is standing at the main console, still trying to decipher the readings. 

"What is it, Alpha?" asks TJ. 

"Well, it isn't Zordon. Wait, hold on. . .it's Ami! She's sent us an encoded message. Ready to play it." 

"Please play it, Alpha," says Ashley. 

"Playing now. Just a warning, it's a bit garbled." 

The main veiwscreen lights up. "Hel. . .Ami. . .captured. . .Dark Spec. . .planet Hoth. . . wer Rang. . .elp. . ." *blink* 

"That's it, Rangers," sighs Alpha. "Interference has jammed the signal." 

"Hoth is an icy planet," says Andros. "Mostly glaciers and blowing cold wind. There isn't much shelter on the planet." 

"Then we have to go help her," says TJ. 

"Hoth is far away," says Andros. 

"Meaning we'll be leaving the Earth defenseless for a while," replies Ashley. 

"We have to risk it," says Cassie. "We could use any help we can get. And the Sailor Soldiers would do the same for us." 

"Alright," says Andros, "It's decided. We leave for Hoth right away. DECA, set the course." 

"Course set, Andros." 

"Hyperrush, velcoity nine." He pushes the control levers. The Megaship leaves Earth's orbit and blazes out of the solar system.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dark Fortress. . . 

"Astronema, Astronema, come quick," yelps Elgar. 

"What is it, Elgar?" Astronema comes onto the bridge, sporting a red hair-do. 

"The Rangers have left Earth and are heading to Hoth," says Ecliptor. "They got a communications from there." 

"Hoth? That's where Beryl is stationed, with. . ." 

"With that whelp, the ex-Sailor Mercury, now that we've destroyed their powers," gloats Sailor Nemesis. 

"That's why they're heading there. Ecliptor, Nemesis, bring the Quantrons. We're paying a visit to Beryl," says Astronema. "I always knew Beryl was an incompetent fool." 

"Astronema," says Sailor Nemesis. "We're getting a message from Dark Specter. We're to head to Hoth, as you planned, and replace Beryl there so we'll be there when the Rangers arrive and Beryl can depart with Zordon. Additional orders permit you to use Mercury however you wish." 

"Good."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship, hours later, orbiting Hoth. . . 

The Rangers enter the mess hall, where the jump tubes to the Galaxy Gliders are located. Everybody goes to their lockers and take out their scanning devices. They approach their jump tubes, do their arm movements, and jump into the jumptubes and morph onto their Galaxy Gliders. Five bright lights shoot down toward the planet. 

Down on the planet, the Rangers are demorphed and dressed in heavy winter clothes and are busy scanning. 

"Brrrr, it's cold," shudders Ashley. 

"Getting anything?" asks TJ. 

"Nothing yet," replies Cassie. 

"Do you think it's possible Karone might be here?" asks Ashley. 

"It would be nice, Ashley," says Andros, "But as you Earthlings say, 'I'm not holding my breath.'" 

Carlos speaks into his communicator. "Alpha, are you picking up anything?" 

"Ayi yi yi, no, Rangers. The only things I'm seeing on the scanner are you guys. They're either shield by natural or artifical means, or they packed up and left." 

"I don't think they'd've leave just for Ami. Maybe Zordon, but not for Ami," says Ashley. "She's here. I can feel it." 

"DECA, increase power to the scanners," commands Andros over his Astro Morpher. 

"Scanners already working at 110%." 

"Well, I guess we had better keep searching," says Cassie.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A Nearby Cavern. . . 

Queen Beryl of the late Dark Kingdom sits on a make-shift throne with Jadeite standing by her side. Shadow Goons patrol the room. Zordon, in a powered down tube, sits in a darkened corner. 

Jadeite wanders over to the tube to check on it. Zordon notices Jadeite approaching and decides to try something. 

"Jadeite, servant of Prince Endymion. It is good to see you." 

"Shut up, prisoner. I am loyal only to the great Queen Beryl." Despite those brave words, a look of confusion appears in Jadeite's eyes. 

"You are wrong, Jadeite. I can feel the goodness in you, if only you would listen to what your heart is really saying." 

Jadeite kicks the tube. "I said SHUT UP!" 

"Jadeite! Is there a problem with our prisoner?" Beryl glowers. 

"N-n-no, Queen Beryl." Jadeite gets as far away as possible from Zordon's tube, resolving to never go near it again if he can help it. But perhaps the old coot had spoken some truth... 

"I can't believe it, Jadeite. For years, I served Metallia, hoping to conquer the universe, then I was dead for several years, then revived and became the head honcho, and now I'm back where I started, having to serve Dark Specter." 

A Goon hands Jadeite a computer pad. "Good news, my queen. Sailor Mercury's punishment for her 'unauthorized' communications is finished." 

"Excellent, Jadeite. Why did I ever put you to sleep?" 

"For failing to defeat the first three Sailor Soldiers. But had I had the chance to tell you their identities, you would never have had to rely on that traitorous Nephrite and those lovesick fools, Zoisite and Kunzite, and be left on your own." 

Before Beryl can reply, a noise is heard. Beryl looks up to see Astronema, the future Queen of Evil, Ecliptor, Astronema's guardian, Sailor Nemesis, her traitorous Senshi who had denounced Beryl for Astronema, and a squad of Quantrons. Beryl attempts to hold her tongue. 

"What do you want, Astronema?" asks Beryl. 

"I have talked with Dark Specter. As of now, I am taking over here." 

This cut it for Beryl. "How dare you!? This is my operation!" She surges forward with anger. Ecliptor moves like wind and is immediately in front of Astronema, his sword mere inches from Beryl's face. 

"Shut up, hag. No one talks like that to the Princess of Evil," says Ecliptor. 

"I am the *QUEEN* of the Dark Kingdom!" 

"Bah, Beryl. Your title of Queen of the Dark Kingdom, as are Zedd's title of Lord and Mondo and Machina's of King and Queen, and Divatox's of Space Pirate Queen have no real meaning. The Dark Kingdom is just a mere shadow to the United Alliance of Evil. You are to take Zordon and meet up with Mondo at the rendezvous point to transfer him. The Rangers are getting too close. I will take charge of Sailor Mercury." 

"Bah. Jadeite, pack up. We're leaving with the inflated head," says Beryl. 

Jadeite tells the Shadow Goons to take 'good' care of Zordon. 

"Ecliptor, bring me Sailor Mercury." Astronema absent-mindedly fingers her necklace. "Quantrons, go attack the Rangers. But save the Red Ranger for me." 

"Why make them work?" asks a voice. 

"And I'm glad to see I have a fanclub, no matter who's a member," says another voice. 

Astronema turns around to see Andros and the other Rangers behind him, all already morphed. 

"For love and justice, we are the spandex-suited superheroes, the Power Rangers in Space! On behalf of Zordon, we'll punish you!" The Rangers had been practicing that little catchphrase for a while. 

"Beryl, get going! Quantrons, attack!" yells Astronema as she brandishes her boomerang. 

Cassie gives a Quantron a swift kick in the crotch. Ashley somersaults over two Quantrons and knocks them off their feet. Carlos puts his hands together and knocks a Quantron on the head. TJ ducks an advancing Quantron's punch and grabs and throws it into another Quantron. Andros struggles with Sailor Nemesis. 

Ecliptor returns with a bleeding, bruised, blue-haired girl. 

"Ami!" yells Ashley. 

Astronema activates a communicator. "Elgar, fire the special satellasers!" 

Green lasers hit Ami and she starts to transform into a blue-haired beast with a long snout and sharp incisors, a red belly, and a long tail. 

"Rangers, this is Chiller," says Astronema. "Prepare to be put on ice!" 

"Guys, we can't hurt Chiller. She's still Ami underneath," says Ashley. 

"But that doesn't mean this creep would do the same for us," says Carlos. 

"We'll be gentle," assures Andros.

"Chiller, bring me the Red Ranger and destroy the other four," commands Astronema. 

Chiller grunts and charges them. 

"Look out!" yells Cassie. "Here she comes!" 

"Cassie, use your stunner!" yells Carlos. 

"Right. Satellite Stunner!" The pink weapon appears in Cassie's gloved hands. "Hold it right there, Ami. We really don't want to hurt you." 

Chiller ignores her and knocks the black, blue, and yellow rangers away as they try to restrain her. 

"You leave me no choice then," says Cassie. "Satellite Sniper!" Her weapon reconfigures its handle and she attaches it to her Astro Blaster. "Please forgive me if I hurt you," Cassie whispers silently as she fires her weapon. 

Chiller is knocked to the floor. She doesn't appear to be breathing or moving. Andros walks over to her carefully, being sure not to set himself up for an ambush. He checks her pulse and finds none. While he does this, no one notices the tail sneaking up to his leg. 

"I'm sorry, guys," says Andros sorrowly. "It looks like she's gone." 

"Andros, watch out!" yells Ashley as the tail gets a full hold on Andros' right leg and begins flinging him on the floor. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Andros yelps each time his helmeted head hits the floor. 

The four Rangers take a breather and give a brief commentary. 

"You know," says Carlos, "It seems like every battle, Andros gets beat up worst and worst." 

"Yeah, that's right," says TJ. 

"Um, guys, I could use some help over here," moans Andros. 

"Oh, right," says Cassie as the Rangers race over to where Chiller is bashing Andros.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dark Fortress. . . 

Astronema, Ecliptor, and Nemesis walk onto the bridge, where Elgar is now snoozing. 

"WAKE UP!" yells Astronema. 

"Uh, wha? Oh, it's you, Auntie Divatox." 

"Shut up, you idiot! Nemesis, fire the satellasers!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Planetside. . . 

Chiller grows to humongous proportions as the Rangers scramble to get out of the way. 

"I call upon the power of the Triceratops!" yells TJ. 

"What!?!" The other Rangers sweatdrop. 

TJ, if you could see under his helmet, facefaults. "Er, well, I guess I've been reading too much of those data disks that Zordon gave us when we became Rangers." 

"Well, we need Astro Megazord power NOW!" yells Andros. 

The Rangers teleport to the Astro Megashuttle and slide into the cockpit in their seats. The docking latches disengage, the front of the Astro Megaship opens, and the shuttle flies out. The shuttle does a loop and approaches the Megaship, which is now in a vertical position. The legs come down and the red wings fold to the side. The arms move into position on the side of the main torso. The Megashuttle head lowers down onto the top of the main body. Its eyes light up and the Megazord poses. 

Andros activates the Megazord's shield and flies the zord down toward the planet and lands. The Megazord poses, legs spread slightly, one arm out in front, the hand open to look like it's about to chop something. 

Chiller produces a bo staff and charges at the Astro Megazord. The Megazord narrowly dodges the staff. 

"We need a way to return her to normal," says Ashley. 

"Alpha, do you have anything?" asks Andros. 

"I believe I may," says Alpha. "In the black box is a program for something called 'Megazord Healing Escalation'. From what I can gather, it's meant to heal people who were turned into monsters and restore them. It works on the same principle as Sailor Moon's Healing Escalation. The attack is emitted from the 'M' on the Megazord's chest and it is necessary for the pilot of the Megazord to yell 'Megazord Healing Escalation'." 

"If I must," sighs Andros. 

"I'll be waiting to teleport her in. But you have to wear her down first," says Alpha. 

"I'll see what I can do." 

"Be careful, Andros," says Ashley. 

"How many times do you have to tell me that?" asks Andros. 

"Just making sure." 

"Astro Megazord Saber!" commands Andros. The sword appears in the Megazord's right arm. The saber clashes against Chiller's staff. Andros pulls back on his joysticks, and the saber slices the staff in half. 

Chiller attempts to punch the Megazord, but Andros manages to block her with the Astro Megashield. 

Chiller turns on the cold weather and freezes the Megazord. 

"Andros, we can't move!" says TJ. 

"Try the left tread!" suggests Carlos. 

"Left tread?" asks Andros. 

"Sorry. I've been reading too much of the Power Rangers History data disk. The first modern Rangers went up against a monster known as Goatan, who covered their Megazord with snow, rendering it inoperable. They freed themselves by using the left tread to spin themselves around and get free." 

"Maybe that will work," says Andros, "But, instead of a tread, we'll use the rocket boosters. Engage rocket boosters." Andros manipulates his joystick controls. 

The Megashuttle engines on the back of the Megazord roar as they come to life. Andros pushes left on the joysticks, making the Megazord spin to the left, getting faster and faster. Finally, the Astro Megazord stops and it is completely unfrozen. 

"Let's finish this now!" says Andros. "Astro Megazord Blaster, stun mode!" 

The blaster appears in the right hand. The Megazord turns to its side, with the right arm out in front of it, and its head turned to face Chiller. "Fire!" 

A beam of energy shoots out, hitting Chiller squarely in the face, knocking her out. 

"Now to complete the job. Megazord Healing Escalation!" A golden light is emitted from the M on the Megazord's chest. It shines on Chiller, shrinking and returning her to her human state as Ami. As this occurs, a quiet 'Lovely' could be heard coming from Ami. 

"Alpha, teleport!" commands TJ. 

"Teleporting now!" Ami disappears from sight.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dark Fortress. . . 

"Ooooo, those Rangers got the better of us," says Sailor Nemesis. 

"Not necessarily," replies Astronema. 

"What do you mean, my mistress?" asks Ecliptor. 

"Well, if Beryl did her job right with Sailor Mercury, we'll have a little suprise for the Rangers later on." 

"What?" asks Nemesis. 

"You shall see. . ." 

Sailor Nemesis feels vibe vibrating negatively. *Why do I feel worried about that?* she thinks to herself.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship, evening, medical bay. . . 

Ami lies on a biobed, in the same condition she was in before she was transformed into Chiller. Bruises and blood clots cover her body. 

"How is she, Alpha?" asks Ashley. 

"She'll be okay, but she won't remember anything of what just happened." 

"That's good," says Ashley. "We don't need her to feel guilty." 

"Sssssh," shushes Alpha. "She's starting to come around." 

"Ugh, where am I? What happened? I feel like I've been run over by a heard of elephants." She sees Andros. "Who are you? And what are those strange suits you wear, Rangers?" 

"Ami-chan, you're okay!" exclaims Luna. 

"Luna! Artemis! Diana!" exclaims Ami as she hugs the guardian cats tightly. 

"I am Andros, the Red Power Ranger. You are onboard my vessel, the Astro Megaship." 

"And I am DECA, the fully sentient Artifical Intelligence of this ship." 

"Wow, a fully sentient computer." 

"Ami, what happened to Zordon?" asks TJ. 

"And Dimitria and Blue Senturion?" asks Cassie. 

"Zordon was beaten down by Dark Specter and taken away to who knows where. As for Dimitria and Blue Senturion, I didn't even know they had come." 

"They followed after our last battle as Turbo Rangers," says Carlos. 

"Divatox sent Goldgoyle to fight us, and we beat him, but in the effort, lost both the Turbo and Rescue Megazords and the Turbo R.A.M.," says Cassie. 

"When we returned to the Power Chamber, Dimitria and Blue Senturion announced they were also leaving to help Zordon and Eltar," says Ashley. 

"Then Divatox attack, destroyed the Power Chamber and our powers, captured Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster, and left for the Cimmerian planet," says TJ. 

"Which is where I came in," says Andros. "I was there, trying to rescue Zordon, when I was found out. After a harrowing escape, I made it back to the Megaship, where I found TJ and his friends. After some initial mistrust and a little space battle, I learned to trust them and helped them repair their shuttle and Alpha 6. After leaving them on the planet where we landed, Alpha 6 snuck back on board and convince me to give the Rangers a chance, that we had the same mission, and here we are today." 

"That was a nice explanation, um, Andros, wasn't it?" 

"Thanks, and yes." 

"Ami, what happened to the other Senshi?" asks Ashley. 

Ami's eyes start to tear up and she sniffles. 

"It's okay, Ami. You're among friends," says Cassie. "We can always wait til you're ready to tell us in your own time." 

"No, you need to know what transpired on Eltar. But, first, could I get something to eat? Beryl didn't exactly take verygood care of me." 

"Sure. Let's let Cassie and Ashley help you get cleaned up and get you some new clothing, then you can come to the Dining Hall and get something to eat," says Andros.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship, Mess Hall, half an hour later. . . 

Ami, walks in, completely refreshed and dressed in an identical copy of her high school fuku uniform. She wears a grey jacket similar to ones worn by the Rangers. Ashley and Cassie walk in behind her. 

"Ami, this is the Synthetron," says Ashley. "It'll prepare whatever you'd like to eat." 

"Thanks. For now, I'd just like a bowl of warm vegetable soup and a glass of water." 

"Alright, it'll be ready in a moment," says Cassie. "As soon as the boys get here, we'll be ready to listen to your story." 

"Okay," says Ami as the boys enter the room. Ami sets her bowl of vegetable soup down on the table. 

"How are you doing, Ami?" asks TJ. 

"Better now, thank you." 

"So, Ami," says Andros, "What happened on Eltar?" 

Ashley smacks Andros on the shoulder. "That's not polite. Let her have a chance to eat first." 

"That's okay, Ashley. Well, let's see, we teleported to Eltar to find ourselves. . ."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_*Begin flashback*_

A battle-ridden, abandoned city on Eltar, night-time. . . 

Nine brightly colored lights fly through the night sky and land in the middle of a desolate battlefield. On the ground lie several dead bodies. Most are burned beyond any hope of recognition. 

"It looks like we're too late," says Sailor Mars. 

"Not necessarily," says Sailor Pluto. "Over there, in the distance, it looks like the battle still rages on." 

"Then we need to get there fast," says Sailor Neptune. 

"But we're too weak to attempt another teleport," says Sailor Mercury. 

"I feel a bit naseous myself," says Sailor Saturn. 

Sailor Mercury takes out her mini-computer and activates her VR visor. "I think I know why. There's a huge amount of radiation around her. I think we're at ground zero of a nuclear attack." 

"Who'd do such a thing?" asks Sailor Venus. 

"I don't know," replies Sailor Mercury. 

"Will we be protected? asks Sailor Jupiter. 

"Being Sailor Soldiers helps," says Sailor Mercury, "But if we don't leave soon, eventually we'll succumb to the radiation." 

"Hey, over here!" yells Sailor Uranus. "I think I've found our way to the main battle." She is sitting in the pilot's seat of a somewhat warped piece of transportation. "Come on, get in. What are you waiting?" 

The other Senshi shake their head, pile in and head off. 

* * * * * * 

Eltar, Capital City. . . 

Zordon was at the front lines, making up a brand new attack plan. Somehow, Dark Specter was ready for all the preplannedattacks, as if there had been a spy among his ranks. But that was impossible. He trusted any of his charges with his life. 

The Capital City was the last front, the last place of goodness left on Eltar. If it were to fall, the war would be over. Zordon disliked fighting when possible, but there was not much choice this time. 

Delphine, the White Aquitian Ranger, walks up to Zordon. 

"Any sign of them?" asks Zordon. 

"No, Zordon. We've sent the Robot Rangers out in their Speeder Machines to search for them. Unfortunately, they can't go very far, or risk a fight with Dark Specter's forces." 

A VROOM! can be heard as the Rangers come up to Zordon and Delphine. 

"Nothing?" asks Zordon. 

"Nothing," says Red Ranger, "Except for Dark Specter's forces advancing." 

"They'll be here any moment," says Blue Ranger. 

"Correct, we are here," says an evil voice. 

They turn around to see thousands of Putties, Cogs, Tengas, Phiranatrons, Quantrons and other ruffians surrounding them, being lead by a crystalline villian. 

"I am Ecliptor, task master of this fight, and you'll all fall now!" 

"Never!" says Zordon. 

"Alien Rangers of Aquitar, full power!" 

"Robot Rangers, ready!" 

"Gold Ranger Power!" 

"EctoPhase Activate! Masked Rider!" 

"Oh, so impressive," says Ecliptor sarcastically. "Attack!" 

The United Alliance of Heroes rush forward in the squad of henchmen and scandrals. Five minutes into the battle, the Gold Ranger is incapitated by a Barox hunter and returns to Pyramidus to rest. 

The Robot Rangers call their Giga Booster cannon and arm it. They knock away a good portion of the opposing forces, but are soon overwhelmed and turned into a pile of scrap. 

The Alien Rangers attempt to group together to execute their Aquitar Waterfall attack, but the Cogs separate them, and as they try to fight to get together, they quickly lose hydration and succumb to the Cogs. 

Masked Rider powers up his Electro Sabe and takes on Ecliptor. They slash swords for a few moments, as it appears that Masked Rider will be the victor. Then, by suprise, Ecliptor uses his cyber head attack to blast Masked Rider to a smoldering pulp, too weak to power up to Super Gold or Super Blue. 

At that moment, the Sailor Scouts arrive, fully rested from their Sailor Teleport. Zordon is attempting to tackle Dark Specter with his Light of Goodness against Dark Specter's Lava of Darkness. 

"Look, it's Zordon!" yells Sailor Chibi-Moon. "And he needs help!" 

"Sailors Mercury, Saturn, Pluto, and Neptune," says Venus, "Go aid Zordon!" 

"Right!" they agree. 

"Sailors Moon, Uranus, and Jupiter, come with me, and we'll take care of Mr. Tron over there," she points to Ecliptor. 

"Now look here," says Sailor Uranus. "I don't have to take orders from you." 

"Fine then. Get killed for all I care," says Sailor Venus. 

"I didn't say I wouldn't help. I just said I don't take orders from you. Now, let's go!" 

* * * * * * 

Zordon is trying to block the Dark Specter's lava, but in a few more seconds, if something doesn't happen, Dark Specter will have this victory. Zordon loses control and it looks like he'll be captured after all. 

"My guardian diety is the planet of silence. Invited by a new era, here I am, the soldier of death and rebirth, the mysterious Sailor Saturn!" She jumps in front of Zordon. "Silent Wall!" A wall of energy appears in front of Sailor Saturn and Zordon and blocks the lava. 

"From the Gate of Time I arrive, with the planet of time and space as my guardian diety, here I am, the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!" says Pluto with a voice of determination. "Dead Scream," she whispers, sending the energy packet at Dark Specter, knocking him back. 

"Just like my Grecian namesake, I'll make your punishment speedy. On behalf of our missing moon princess and the planet of Eltar, I'll punish you, for I am Sailor Mercury! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" 

"Invited by a new age, here I am, guarded by the planet of the deep sand seas, the soldier of embrace, the elegant Sailor Neptune! Submarine Reflection!" She aims her mirror at Dark Specter. 

The double water attack douses the flames of evil. 

"Mercury. . ." moans Zordon. "Remember. . ." A beam of light shots out of his head in the shape of an Z and hits Mercury on her forehead. 

"You think you can beat me? Bwahahahahaha! You fool yourselves," says Dark Specter. 

Ecliptor, hazing and slightly smoking, rushes over to Dark Specter, Sailors Jupiter and Uranus continuing to throw Sparkling Wide Pressures and Space Sword Blaster attacks at him. A Cresent Beam Smash attack is sticking in his back. 

"My guardian diety is the planet of the wind. Enchanted by this new age, the graceful soldier of the sky, Sailor Uranus is here!" 

"For love and passion, we are the pretty sailor-suited soldiers, Sailor Jupiter and Venus! On behalf of Eltar, we'll punish you!" 

"I think it's time for the suprise we had prepared especially for the Power Rangers, but I have a feeling it will work just as well on the Sailor Soldiers." 

"Yes, Ecliptor. Show them your suprise." Dark Specter smashes his foot down, making the ground shake and the Senshi fall to the ground. 

Ecliptor pulled a hand gun out from behind his back. He pushed some buttons on its side, realigning its settings, giving the beam a wide setting. 

"Let's see," says Ecliptor, "Who should be the first?" He glances at the Sailors with an evil glint in his eye. He fires eyebeams at the Sailor Soldiers. Sailors Jupiter and Uranus manage to jump out of the way. The others can't get up fast enough to get out of the way and are hit. The beam hits them and they change back to normal girls and lay in a heaping pile, bordering on the edge of unconsciousness. Dark Specter encases them in lava prisons. 

"Now, only the inferior Sailors Jupiter and Uranus remain. Now fall!" yells Dark Specter. 

"How dare you!" yells Sailor Uranus. "Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus runs, jumps, and slashes at Dark Specter, who just knocks her back. 

"We have to leave and find help," says Sailor Jupiter, trying to calm Sailor Uranus down. 

"No, I won't leave without my Michiru," complains Sailor Uranus. 

"Don't worry about me," moans Michiru. 

"If we don't, there won't be anyone who can help," says Sailor Jupiter. 

"Fine. But, Dark Specter, you hear me, I'll be back." 

"Sooner than you think," gloats Dark Specter. 

"Let's pull our power together," says Sailor Jupiter. "Sailor teleport!" They start to dematerialize, but then stop. 

"What happened?" asked Sailor Uranus. 

"I have erected a shield around Eltar to prevent further teleporting," says Dark Specter. "Now, perish, Sailors!" 

Ecliptor fires his gun at the two Senshi and they dehenshin and fall to the ground. Dark Specter encases them in lava prisons. He snaps his fingers and all the Sailors fall unconscious. Dark Specter laughs as he holds nine crystals in his humongous hands. 

_*End flashback*_  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship, Mess Hall, Evening. . . 

Ami had finished her story and her dinner. 

"So, that's all you can tell us?" asks Andros. 

Ashley jabs her elbow into Andros, whispering to him, "You are so impolite." 

Andros rubs his sore spot. 

"I'm so glad you're back, Mercury-sama," says Diana. 

"I wonder if we'll ever see those two people," says Luna. "Any help we can get in stopping this Dark Specter fellow would really be appreciated." 

"So what's our next step?" asks Carlos. 

"I would like to return to Earth," says Ami. 

"What?" asks Cassie. 

"Look, there's nothing I can do to help. Dark Specter told us before he split us up that that beam permanently negated our powers, meaning we won't be able to transform again. Besides, I'm getting way behind in my school work." 

"Come on, Aims," says Ashley. She pulls out her data padd and inserts her data disk. "Read this entry about Billy during the Zeo Ranger year." 

Ami scans it over. "So you would like me to stay on board and offer 'behind the scenes' help?" 

"Basically, yes," says Ashley. 

"It also says here that there were times when Billy went stir crazy from being in the Power Chamber almost 24 hours a day,7 days a week." 

"Well, it's different here on the Megaship. We all live here basically. At least when we're not on Earth. And Andros will always be around, so you won't be lacking in human contact. So it wouldn't be like in the Power Chamber. And there's also the Simudeck when you need to relax." 

"Alright, I'll do it," says Ami. "But I'd like you to do something for me." 

"What is it?" asks Andros. 

"I need a pet project to work on in my spare time. I'd like to at least return to the ruins of the Rescue Megazord and get what's left of it. Maybe I could rebuild them here on the Megaship." 

"You do realize how big they are in comparison to the Megaship, right?" asks TJ. 

"Yes. I'll just employ the properties of pocket space to store them and work on them in sections. And maybe while I'm at it, I'll work on the Turbozords. But I will need some of the Megaship's energy to run the pocketspace." 

"Then its yours, Ami," says Andros. 

"Thank you." 

"Now, who's up for a game of B-ball?" asks TJ. 

The other Rangers raise their hands and laugh. 

"If it's all the same to you guys, I'll just watch," says Ami. 

"And we'll cozy up with you, Ami-chan," says Artemis. 

"Fine with us," says Carlos. 

As they walk out, a dark blue cat glares out at them from behind an air vent grating as they leave. *If only they knew what was in store for them. I sense an evil aura from the blue-haired one...* ponders the dark blue cat. 

To Be Continued. . . 

**Next time:** The Rangers search for Sailor Venus in the most unlikely of places. Meanwhile, a new lifeform is discovered. Is it friend or foe? Find out next time! 

**Sailor Says:**

**Ami:** I'm so glad to be back with my friends who care about me.   
**Cassie:** Friends are really important.   
**TJ:** They're there for you when you need someone to confide in. . .   
**Ashley:** Or just spend some company with.   
**Andros:** So value your friends!   
**Luna:** You're one to speak, Andros.   
**Andros:**_::sweatdrops::_   
**Carlos:** Black Ranger says see ya!"   
**Usagi (off stage):** Hey, stop stealing my schtick! 

**Bloopers:** The lid falls off the ketchup bottle as TJ pours the red stuff on his dinner -- a label on it reads "Angel Grove Novelty Shop". As the Megaship blares off toward Hoth, a thin, metal wire can be seen holding the Megaship up. The Rangers goof up their Pre-morph arm movements. 


	2. Episode 2: A Pandora's Box of Mischief

**United Alliance of Heroes in Space  
Chapter 202 - Saga I - Raising the Sail  
Episode 2 - A Pandora's Box of Mischief  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related characters, zords, villains, and so such. Toei Animation, Noako Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others own the Sailor Senshi. So, please, either of you, don't sue me. You probably wouldn't get much anyway. :)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Past events: 

- The Space Rangers rescue Ami from the clutches of Dark Specter. 

- The Rangers retrieve data disks from a fallen satellite for NASADA. (Satellite Search) 

- Andros saves two misguided teenagers from Astronema's latest monster, Electrohog. (A Ranger Among Thieves) 

- Cassie is pressured into a date when her diary is stolen. Andros introduces the Megatank, which enables them to save Cassie from one of Astronema's plots: stealing plutonium. (When Push Comes To Shove) 

- A malfunction on the SimuDeck causes the Craterites to become real and storm the Earth looking for Power Rangers. (The Craterite Invasion) 

- Cassie discovers a bee monster who not at all what he should be: A good guy instead of bad. (The Wasp With A Heart) 

Now on with the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

5-4-3-2-1  
Rangers in Space  
And the Senshi, too!  
Set controls to outer space now;  
Flying higher than ever before;  
Hyperushing past the moon;  
Find the missing planets!  
Rangers, in space!  
Go Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go, go, go, FLY!  
Go Power Team, go Power Team, go Power Team, gooooooo, in SPACE!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Surf Spot. . . 

The Rangers and Ami are gathered around a table, eating French Fries and drinking fruit smoothies. 

"So, Ami," says Cassie, "What do you think our chances are of finding the other Sailor Senshi, or evening restoring your powers?" 

"Well, as to finding the Senshi, that shouldn't be hard. I just have to attune the sensors to their biowavelengths. As for restoring our powers, I think that may be a problem." 

"We'll just handle one problem at a time," says TJ. 

Carlos finishes his smoothie up. "Well, maybe we should head on back to the Megaship and see if Alpha and DECA have found anything yet." 

"Yeah," says Ashley. "It's been quiet today. No sign of Astronema." 

"And I've managed to get caught up on my chapters and start initial repairs to the Turbo Zords. I still want to know what happened to the Rescue Zords though..." 

Their communicators signal an incoming message. The Rangers and Ami walk to a nearby, empty corridor. Ashley makes sure to pay Adelle before leaving. 

"What is it, Alpha?" asks Andros. 

"Bad news, I'm afraid. Be report to the Megaship immediately." 

"We'll be right up," replies TJ. 

In six flashes of bright, rainbow-colored light and a white light, the teens disappear.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship, Bridge. . . 

The Rangers and Ami enter the bridge as Alpha finishes a few calculations. 

"What is it, Alpha?" asks Ashley. 

"If it's what I think it is, we may be in big trouble." 

"Come on, Alpha. Tell us already," says Andros. 

"It appears the Machine Empire is mining a meteor in the Korovian Sector, near the sun." 

"The Diplorian asteroid! No!" exclaims Andros. 

"What is it, Andros?" asks Ami. 

"Those stupid machines don't know what they're doing. They're going to unleash the greatest threat to the universe, more dangerous than Dark Specter." 

"What do you mean, man?" asks Carlos. 

"Eight decades ago, the previous Rangers using these same powers we use sealed away the Diplorian Dragon, a fearsome beast which could destroy entire worlds with just a few blasts of its breathe. It almost did KO-35 in, until the Rangers, with the help of the Dinosaur-powered Rangers, stopped it. They sealed it inside several smaller asteroids and then fused the asteroids together with the power of the five Dinosaur power coins. And there was a special, but unknown, property of the asteroids which would keep the creature from breaking out." 

"But if the Machine Empire mines it. . ." says TJ. 

"Then the creature could break free and reign terror on the galaxy," finishes Andros. 

"We can't and won't allow that to happen," says Cassie. 

"DECA," says Ami, "Set course for the Karovian sector, hyperrush 9." 

"Acknowledged," replies the intelligent computer.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Diplorian Sector. . . 

King Mondo enters the cave that his Cogs had dug into the asteriod they'd found in the Korovian Sector. Machina, his wife, and his son, Sprocket, follow him as they walk over to where Klank and Orbus stand, making sure the Cogs were doing things right. 

"How does it go, Klank?" asks Mondo. 

"Excellent, my lord," grovels Klank. "We have mined 25 percent of the Neo-Plutonium from the asteriod. Aside from a slight tremor, everthing is proceeding according to plan." 

"Great, great. First the Power Rangers, then Dark Specter will fall to me, the great Mondo the Machine King!" 

"Ahem," comes a voice. Mondo turns around to see Dark Specter's messenger, the same one who had contacted the Machine King to request that Mondo meet Specter for an evil conference. "Who will fall?" "Er," oilsweats Mondo, "The Power Rangers and more sectors than ever before!" 

"That's what I thought," says the messenger. "Dark Specter requests an update on the Neo-Plutonium mining." 

"Tell the lava lord that we've already mined a fourth of the asteroid and already reaching 30%," says Mondo. 

"Fine," says the Messenger. He turns to leave, but pauses before exiting. "Oh, and Mondo, it would suit you to keep in mind that Specter could easily melt you and your family into scrap metal before you could blink an eye. He didn't have to rebuild you." The Messenger leaves. 

"Curses. . ." mumbles Mondo.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Outer edge of the Karovian Sector. . . 

"I'm getting more reading from the asteriod," says Alpha. 

"What?" asks TJ. 

"The composite of the asteroid is Neo-Plutonium." 

"With Neo-Plutonium, Dark Specter will be able to make his armies invincible," says DECA. "And not even the Astro Megazord will be able to defeat them." 

"But," says Alpha, "scanners show that the composition of the Neo-Plutonium is such that it will be useless to Dark Specter until he can refine it and that will take two months." 

"Warning," says DECA, "Ten Quadrofighters are approaching." 

"Battlestations, everybody!" commands Andros. Andros takes the Conn. TJ takes Communications. Carlos takes Tactical. Ashley takes the Ops station. Cassie takes the Life Support station. Ami takes the Engineering station. 

"Shields up," says Ashley. 

"Megalasers ready," says Carlos. 

The ten Quadrofighters split into two formations of five each. The first set keeps the Megaship's attention while the second set targets the Megaship's engines. 

"Fire!" commands Andros. 

The Megalasers swerve into position to shoot three of the Quadrofighters. The three Quadrofighters are destroyed. 

"Fire two! 

The Megalasers move into alignment with the remaining two Quadrofighters and fire. Their aim is true, and the Quadrofighters are destroyed. 

"Andros!" yells Ashley. "Five Quadrofighters on our tail. Their attempting to disable our engines!" 

The Megaship shakes as the Quadrofighters blast it. 

"Shields down to 88 percent. Minimal damage to the port side engine," reports Ashley. 

"The hyperrush engines are offline," says Ami. "Impulse engines at 92 percent." 

"Let's see if we can maneuver into position," says Andros. 

"Let me try something," says TJ. 

"Ball's in your court, then," says Andros. 

"Thanks," says TJ as he rushes out of the room. He jumps into his jumptube. A blue light shots out of the port forward side of the Megaship. TJ is morphed and on his Galaxy Glider. 

He flies around the Megaship to where the Quadrofighters are shooting the engines. 

"Alright, you robotic goons," says TJ, "You're going down hard!" 

Two of the Quadrofighters turn toward him and prepare to fire. 

TJ pulls out his Astro Blaster and splits it. "Astro Blaster, dual mode." He fires at the Quadrofighters and blows them up. 

He then turns his attention to the last three Quadrofighters, which are still blasting at the engines. 

"TJ," says Ami over the comlink, "If you don't hurry, we'll soon be without impulse drive and Mondo will release the Dragon." 

"I'm right on it." TJ puts his blaster together. 

"Astro Axe!" He holds out his right arm and pulls his weapon out of his pocketspace. "Astro Sniper," says TJ as he puts his blaster and special weapon together. "Fire!" 

He uses his helmet computer, which displays the Quadrofighters on a grid with a distance meter and power guage adjusting themselve, and targets the Quadrofighters. He pulls the trigger and let's loose with a barrage of laser fire, blowing the Quadrofighters out of the sky. 

"Whe-hah!" exclaims TJ as he flies back into Megaship. 

"Good job, Teej," says Carlos. 

"You were great," says Cassie. 

"Nice work," replies Andros. "Ami, status of the drive systems?" 

"Hyperrush is still offline, but impulse power is ready at 83 percent. Now, though, it will take us at least half an hour to get to our destination." 

"Hmm...," says Andros. "Then let's hurry to the asteroid, before it hatches." _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Diplorian Asteroid. . . 

"Klank, what is causing that shaking?" asks a furious Machine King. 

"We don't know, milord," replies the henchbot. "According to the UAOE reports, this asteroid is stable." 

"And I have enemies in the UAOE who would just love to see me destroyed," says Mondo. 

The shaking continues to increase. 

"It started getting worse the farther we mined into the asteroid," reports Orbus. 

"Sire," reports a Cog, "The Asteroid is starting to crack open." 

"I'm outta here!" Mondo scrambles as fast as he can to get out of the cave. "Klank, get the rest of the Neo-Plutonium and don't fail me." 

"Yes, sire," vibrates Klank rejectedly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Outside. . . 

The asteroid is already cracking open as Mondo makes the final steps into his space ship. 

Bright light eminates from the crack as the space between two halves of the asteroid widen. 

The Megaship finally approaches after 25 minutes of crawling at impulse speed. 

"We're too late!" exclaims Andros as the Rangers and Ami view the Diplorian Dragon emerging from the center of the asteroid. 

"Hard to believe something so beautiful can be so destructive," says Ashley. 

A beeping is heard from the main control panel. Alpha and Ami move over to see what it is. 

"Andros!" exclaims Ami in suprise. "I think we've found someone." 

"What!?!" exclaims Andros. 

"Who?" asks TJ. 

"And where?" asks Cassie. 

"If I'm reading the scanners right, I think it's. . . Minako! And she's. . . I can't believe this." 

"What, Ami?" ask Carlos. 

"She's in the Karovian sun." 

"But how?" asks Ashley. 

"Must be Senshi protection magic. Dark Specter must have thrown her into the sun here and the inherent potential of a Senshi that resides within Minako, even with the loss of her henshin, activated to protect her. She's alive, but she's also stuck there. Dark Specter must have known and did it for that reason." 

"What do you propose to rescue her, Ami?" asks Andros. 

"I'd like to take the Megashuttle with TJ and Cassie to go rescue her. Meanwhile, the Megaship can tackle the dragon." 

"Even if I allowed it, Ami," says Andros, "The Megaship still doesn't have hyperrush capabilities and full power hasn't been restored. I'm not sure we can deal with the dragon without the Astro Megazord. And I don't know if the Megashuttle could stand the heat." 

"Please, Andros," pleads Ami. "If the shuttle is a piece of the Megazord, I'd think it'd be able to take the heat. I don't ask for much, and every Senshi we find is another ally in our fight against evil." 

"Even if they don't have powers," says Cassie. 

"Besides, sensors show that the bubble protecting her is already starting to weaken," says Ami. 

"Alright, Ami," says Andros. "Be careful. TJ, Cassie, I want you guys morphed the whole time. Ami, there should be a spare suit similiar to our morphed ones in your locker. Wear it with the standard helmet." 

TJ and Cassie agree. Ami nods in acknowledgement. 

"Let's go, people," commands Andros.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Karovian Sector, 1st asteroid from the sun. . . 

The Megaship opens and launches the shuttle toward the sun. After closing it's doors, the ship turns toward the Diplorian Dragon. 

On the bridge, Andros, Ashley, and Carlos, each morphed, stand at their stations, ready for battle. Alpha stations himself at the main control panel. 

"Ready?" asks Andros. 

"Yeah," says Carlos. 

"Ready," replies Ashley. 

"Megalasers, fire!" commands Andros. 

"Firing," reports Carlos. 

Four beams of energy, in pairs of two, lance forth from the two main laser batteries. The hits connect, but don't appear to be causing any damage. 

"No effect," reports Ashley. "It's heading towards us." 

"I hope those guys hurry," mumbles Andros. "Full impulse, evasive maneuvers." 

The dragon begins to move, too.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Megashuttle. . . 

TJ sits in the center seat, while Cassie is to his rear left in her usual sit and Ami occupies Carlos' position. 

"Metaphasic shielding ready?" asks TJ. 

"Ready," says Ami. 

"Then let's go." 

Suddenly, an alarm sounds. 

"What is it, Cassie?" asks TJ. 

"The dragon, it's headed right for us." 

"Hold onto your seats and stomachs," warns TJ. "We're in for a bumpy ride." 

Suddenly, the floor drops out from beneath them as TJ pulls a hairpin maneuver and power starts to drain away. Just as suddenly, the shuttle rights itself and lights come on at a dim minimum. 

Ami and Cassie facefault as TJ sweatdrops. 

"Oops, sorry," says TJ, "But I did warn you." 

"Thanks," says Cassie woozily. 

"Where's the dragon now?" asks Ami. 

"Sensors went out. The shuttle wasn't really meant for maneuvers like that." 

*CLANK!* A metallic sound is here, but no one pays attention to it. 

"So we don't know where the Megaship is either?" asks Cassie. 

"Well, we always have our own senses." 

Cassie and Ami facefault again. 

"Here we gooooooo!!" The sound of the engines can be heard, but the teens see they aren't moving. 

"What's wrong!?!" TJ attempts to giggle the joysticks to get the shuttle moving. "We're at maximum speed." 

"Er, TJ," says Cassie, "I think I know what our problem is.' 

"What?" asks TJ. 

"That." Cassie points toward a jagged edge visible on the upper windshield. 

"The Diplorian Dragon has us," says Ami calmly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship. . . 

"Andros!" yells Ashley. 

"What?" replies Andros. 

"The Diplorian Dragon...it's gone after the shuttle." 

"Oh no," gasps Carlos. 

"What's the status of the Mega Excelerator?" asks Andros. 

"50%, Andros," replies Alpha. 

"I don't like to waste them," says Andros, "But, DECA, load the torpedoes." 

"Right away, Andros." 

"We have torpedoes?" asks Ashley. 

"Yeah," replies Andros, "But I only have so many, and the last place to have stock of them went out of business with a liquidation sell, and I managed to get these. So I have to be careful how I use them." 

"Maybe we could build the torpedoes ourselves," says Carlos. 

"No, the energy for them isn't replicable, and to get the energy would require too much risk." 

"As much risk as going into the middle of the sun to retrieve a person who hypothetically shouldn't be able to survive there?" asks Alpha. 

"Alright, everybody, let's handle the current situation, and after everybody is back, we'll discuss the feasibility of that." 

"Torpedoes armed and ready," announces DECA. 

"Full impulse ahead, then," says Andros. 

The MegaShip turns toward the Dragon and the shuttle, and moves toward them.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

MegaShuttle... 

"Structural integrity is falling," warns Cassie. 

"Any ideas, Ami?" asks TJ. 

"How about we give the creature a taste of our engines?" 

"Good idea, Ami. Let's try it," says TJ as he flips the switches and activates the rockets. 

A steady thrust of flames emit from the engines and rush down the dragon's throat, but it doesn't even flinche. 

Suddenly, a shaking is felt and a scratching noise is heard. The lights in the cockpit start to flicker and the controls start to go out. 

"What's happening?" asks Cassie. 

"I think it's trying to eat us," says TJ. 

Next, a different noise is heard. 

"Look!" exclaims Ami. She points toward a distant object, which upon closer examination is revealed to be the Megaship. 

"They're firing upon the dragon," announces Cassie. There is a sudden jerk and everybody falls out of their seats. 

"Hey, look, we're free," says TJ. 

Andros, morphed, appears on a side-mounted viewing screen. "TJ, prepare to connect for Astro Megazord power." 

"Right, Andros." To the two ladies in the cockpit with him, he says, "Buckle your belts, lady. This might get a little jerky." 

"Couldn't be worse than anything else, we've been through," says Cassie. 

"Agreed," replies Ami to Cassie. 

Ami's breathe is knocked out of her as she suddenly feels herself being pushed against her seat as the shuttle does a loop and hovers above the Megaship, which is already in Megazord mode. 

The rear of the shuttle folds down as the top front of the shuttle moves up to reveal the Megazord's face. The head moves down to latch into place on top of the Megazord torso. 

"TP, you think you can handle it up there?" asks Andros. 

"Sure, Andros. I have piloted Megazords before, you know. And the name is TJ!" 

"That might be true," replies Andros, "But this is your first time in space, you know." 

"If you're worried about me damaging your precious ship, put those worries aside, I'll be careful." 

"Uh huh," remarks Andros as he closes the channel. 

He turns to Cassie. "Alright, who told him about the last fight of the Turbo and Rescue Megazords?" 

"Not me," replies Cassie. 

"Nor I," says Ami, grinning, "Considering I was on Eltar at the time." 

"Yeah, right," says TJ, smiling under his helmet. 

"Oh, my goodness!" exclaims Ami. 

"What is it?" asks TJ. 

"A Rainbow Crystal!" exclaims Ami. 

"Where?" asks Cassie. 

"Wait... wait... now I'm getting two locks on Rainbow Crystals. Darn, those signals are gone." 

"Can we get on with it?" asks TJ. 

"Yeah, let's go!" yells Ami. 

The Megazord's thrusters activate and the zord rushes toward the Dragon. Both arm grasp around the Dragon's neck, trying to get a stranglehold on it. 

The Dragon bolts back and forth. 

"Hold on, guys," warns TJ. 

"TJ," calls Ashley. "I've analyzed the meteor that was the prison for that creature. 

"The Diplorian Dragon," comments Andros. 

"Anyways, it was the Neo-Plutonium keeping it in. And now that the Machines have mined it all away, that solution won't work." 

"So what do you have in mind?" asks the Blue Ranger. 

"If you can, fly us by the sun and throw that creature into it." 

"The Diplor...." starts the Red Ranger, but is stopped by a glance from Ashley. 

"How come the original space rangers before you didn't do this, Andros?" asks TJ. 

"One, we didn't have a megazord back then. Two, the ship they had back then, the legendary Delta Megaship, wasn't quite as sophisticated as the Astro Megaship. It wasn't until later that the Delta Mega got a warrior mode." 

"While we're taking care of this beast," says Ami, "Can we attempt to rescue Mianko-chan along the way? Scanners show that she hasn't much longer." 

"I'll program the trajectory," says Carlos, working at the station off to the side of the main control panel on the bridge. 

"Hurry, Carlos," says TJ. "This thing's starting to go crazy on me." 

"Almost done...., got it! Sending program to the Megazord cockpit right now." 

"Receiving now. Program ready. Engaging thrusters NOW!" 

The rear end of the MegaShuttle ignites and propels the Megazord towards the Karovian sun, Megazord carrying dragon with it. 

"Releasing dragon NOW!" The Megazord releases its grip, yet the dragon remains attached to the Megazord. 

"Andros! What's going on?" queries TJ. 

"Damn! I forgot that part of the story. The dragon has magnetic feet." 

"Andros!" yells Ashley. "We're losing energy." 

"We're too close to the sun. The shields are what are draining our energy." 

"Andros," says TJ over the comm unit, "We can't maneuver away. The dragon is keeping us here." 

"If anybody's got any ideas, I'm open to them," announces Andros. 

Suddenly, a second comm line opens. "...wer Ran... ld o..." 

"What was that?" asks Carlos. 

"I believe that was Minako talking to us. It sounded like she said to hold on," replies Ami. 

"Look!" warns Cassie. 

A bright light is building up in the sun. It takes on the shape of the sigil of Venus. 

"CRESCENT MOON POWER! TRANSFORM!" 

"What's she doing?" asks Ashley. 

"I don't know," replies Ami. "She shouldn't be able to do anything." 

"CRESCENT BEAM!" 

The energy blasts out and knocks the dragon off of the Megazord. 

"Astro Megazord Blaster!" commands TJ. 

He aims the blaster at the dragon and fires away, sending the dragon into the firey pits of the sun, where it is destroyed. 

"Hey, guys, how about coming to get me now?" 

"We're on our way, Minako," says TJ. He shifts a lever and the Megazord morphs back into Megaship mode and heads off to pick up Minako.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship, Mess Hall. . . 

"Ami-chan!" 

"Minako-chan!" 

The two girls run to greet each other as Andros comes back up his jump tube from bringing the blonde haired aboard his ship. 

"Minako," asks TJ, "How did you do that attack?" 

"From what we understand, Dark Specter destroyed your powers," says Ashley. 

"He destroyed my *Senshi* powers, but I still had another set of powers at my disposal." 

"Sailor V!" exclaims Artemis as he comes running in the mess hall and jumps up into Minako's waiting arms. 

"I've missed you, old friend," comments the blonde. 

"Ditto," replies the cat. 

"Sailor Venus!" Luna and Diana enter the mess hall. 

"Hi, Luna, Diana." 

"And our little family has grown by one," comments Cassie, looking at Andros. 

"So, Ami, did you ever figure out that Rainbow Crystal reading you got earlier?" asks TJ. 

"Negative." 

"This is a pretty nifty place here. Does it have a gym? Or at least where I can rest?" asks Minako. 

"Sure does," replies Ami. "But why don't you join me down in the holding bay. I can feel you in while I work on my project. I still wish I knew what happened to the wreckage of the Rescue Megazord..." 

"Hold it," says a dark and sinister voice. 

"Dark Specter," mutters Andros. "What do you want?" 

Dark Specter's ugly face appears on the Synthetron's control screen. "You may have Sailor V on your side, but beware. When the Neo-Plutonium is ready, it shall be the end of you all..." The link terminates. 

"We're going to have to be more careful from now on," says Andros. *Especially since I now know we have a saboteur on board after seeing that the hyperrush engines going offline was no accident.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship, Bridge. . . 

Alpha 6 had the night watch on the bridge. He was making adjustments on the main control board when something that hadn't been there a second ago was now there. 

"Strange," comments Alpha. The object in question was a raised box. It had a slit in one, making it look like the disk drive of an old Apple Macintosh computer. Except this was high tech. 

A note above the slit read, "Insert Input Cards here". 

"Hmm," ponders Alpha. "DECA, what are Input Cards?" 

"Unknown, Alpha," replies the female-aligned sentient computer of the Astro Megaship. 

"Most curious..."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dark Fortress. . . 

"Astronema," says a dark and sinister voice. 

"Yes, my master," the blue-haired woman replied to her master, Dark Specter. 

"I have discovered another threat to our plans of conquering the Earth and thus the galaxy." 

"What is it?" asks Sailor Nemesis. 

"Nothing major, yet it may be a threat." 

"What could be something not major, yet a threat?" ponders Astronema. 

"A being from the two dimensional world. He calls himself Nukus. He resides in Charterville, California, USA and he battles his own brand of superheroes, known as the Beetleborgs Metallix. If he is to beat them and get their powers, he may decide to get in our way next. And I will not have that." 

"And what are the chances that he even knows about us?" asks Ecliptor. 

"SILENCE! I want no chances taken. Either convert him to our purpose or get rid of him! And if you fail, consider yourselves dead." Dark Specter cuts the communications channel. 

A few moments past for everybody's pondering before Astronema decides to inspirate them. 

"Well, you heard him!" yells Astronema. "Let's get back to work!" 

The End.... _::For Now::_

**Next Time:** Another group of superheroes are brought into our little adventure as their arch nemesis recruits help from a different source. Find out next time. 

**Sailor Says:**

**Minako:** I'm back. Everybody miss me?   
**Cassie:** I guess.   
**Carlos:** Minako? Minako who?   
**TJ:** Wasn't she the one with auburn hair?   
**Ashley:** She was the one with the big butt, right?   
**Ami:** Wasn't she Sailor Mars?   
**Minako:** What?!   
**Others:** Joking!   
**Luna:** *sigh* We're losing the educational value for sure. 

**Bloopers:** Ami snorts into her smoothie; the flames on the Messenger go out; Ami and Minako run *past* each other on their way to hug. 


	3. Episode 3: Enter: the Metal Heroes!

**United Alliance Of Heroes in Space  
Chapter 203 - Saga I - Raising the Sail  
Episode 3 - Enter: the Metal Heroes!  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related characters, zords, villains, and so such. Toei Animation, Noako Takeuchi, and Kodansha own the Sailor Senshi. So, please, either of you, don't sue me. You probably wouldn't get much anyway. :)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Last time... 

- On a mission to search for Zordon, the teens run across their old friend, the elusive Phantom Ranger. Phantom was badly wounded in precurring battle, but before the teens can help, Astronema unleashes a crocodile monster on Angel Grove and the Delta Megazord is presented to deal with the threat. (The Delta Discovery) 

- Astronema uses one of Phenomenus' inventions to turn the Delta Megazord against the Power Team. Using the Battlizer to break the connection, the Astro Delta Megazord is formed. (The Great Evilyzer) 

- Ashley's grandma, Mrs. Hammond, pays an unexpected visit and tries to match Ashley up with someone. Unfortunately, that fate befalls Carlos. When Astronema sends a termite monster to Earth, Mrs. Hammond gets in the way and forces Ashley to realize her grandma isn't all that bad. (Grandma Matchmaker) 

Now on with the story...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

5-4-3-2-1  
Rangers in Space  
And the Senshi, too!  
Set controls to outer space now;  
Flying higher than ever before;  
Hyperushing past the moon;  
Find the missing planets!  
Rangers, in space!  
Go Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go, go, go, FLY!  
Go Power Team, go Power Team, go Power Team, gooooooo, in SPACE!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hillhurst Mansion yard... 

After their seeming defeat with the loss of the giant robot, Boron, and their monster, Repungilla, the Crustaceans had been very quiet for several weeks. Then, suddenly, the Dregs, the Crustacean foot soldiers, had appeared with a warning message from Nukus. It had read, "Beware your fall, Beetleborgs!" Then, just as suddenly, Crustacean Jet Fighters and Worm Tanks had begun their assault. 

"Flabber, we're going out there now," says Drew, Chromium Gold Beetleborg and leader of the Beetleborgs Metallix. 

"Yeah," says Roland, also known as the Titanium Silver Beetleborg. 

"Good luck, guys," says the mystical Phasm know as Flabber. "Give them a kick in the hinie for me." 

"You can count on it, Flabber," replies Jo, Drew's sister and the Platinum Purple Beetleborg. Her true facial features had been distorted by a spell Wolfgang, the resident werewolf, had accidentally put on her, and only Flabber's magic kept anybody outside of the residents of Hillhurst from knowing what happened to her. 

"Alright, guys," says Drew. "Let's do it!" 

The adolescents stretch out their left arms and yell, "Databonders!" Their transformation devices appear in each owner's personal color. 

Black cards appear in their right hand. "Input Cards!" The cards are inserted into the rears of the Databonders and bug antennae pop out of the front of the bonds in the shape of each owner's personal bug: Drew, the kabutomushi beetle; Roland, the stag beetle; and Jo, the ladybug. 

They raise their bonders in the air and yell, "Beetle Blast!" They spin out onto a comicbook background, where their armor snaps onto them. They spin back out to the real world and rush out the front door. 

"Alright," says Chromium Gold, "How do we want to handle this?" 

"How about you handle us, Beetlebrats?" asks a sinister voice. 

"Nukus..." drones out the Chromium Gold Beetleborg. 

"That's MeeeegaaaaNukus, you brat," replies an evil yet feminine voice. 

"And Horribelle," announces Platinum Purple. 

"We've come for what is rightfully ours," says Nukus. 

"Don't count on it," replies Chromium Gold, knowing full well what Nukus was after. 

Silver Titanium and Platnium Purple knew as well. 

"You won't get the Astral Sword, Nukus!" yells Platinum Purple. 

"Or the Astral Axe!" replies Titanium Silver. 

"Sheesh, what am I? An open book?" asks Nukus sarcastically. 

"As my friends said," says Chromium Gold. "You're not getting them." 

"We'll see about that," snarls Nukus. "Prepare for your doom then." 

Horribelle, Nukus, and Vilor, who had been standing quietly on the sidelines, gear up for battle. 

"Let's prepare to MegaBorg," commands Chromium Gold. 

"But what about the tanks and jets?" asks Platinum Purple. "And how did they get them, since Les Fortunes returned to jail?" 

"We can call on Roboborg and Boron," suggests Titanium Silver. "And he must have left some spare copies behind." 

"But that's probably what Nukus wants us to do," remarks Platinum Purple. "And that's probably true about him leaving them behind." 

Suddenly, gray humanoids teleport in, holding what appear to be weapons resembling those that Klingons on Star Trek: The Next Generation. A pink-haired vixen teleports in beside them. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" questions Nukus. 

"I am Astronema and I am your worst nightmare, Nukus." 

"We really need a plan," says Chromium Gold.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship, Earth orbit, geosynchronous with Angel Grove, CA ... 

"So who do you thinks going to win?" asks Cassie. 

The Earth Rangers and Minako had been watching Ami and Andros going furiously at a Karovian game that tested one's mental capacities. So far, it looked like Andros was in the lead, probably do to the fact that he had played the game more often and was thus more experienced. Ami, though, wasn't doing too bad for her first time playing the game, and was even seeming to catch up to Andros. 

"My money's on Ami," replies Minako. 

"Same for me," says Ashley. 

"I'm betting on Andros," replies Carlos. 

"Well, I guess you'll be losing, then," says TJ. "Look." 

The game was coming to an end as Ami sprung ahead of Andros and reached the top score. 

"Good game, Ami," says Andros. "Not bad for your first game." 

"Thanks, Andros," replies Ami. "As Minako can contest to, I'm a very fast learner." 

Minako sighs. "That's true, for sure. There were times when the other Inner Senshi and I wished we could be like that, learning things fast." 

"Don't worry, Minako," says Cassie. "We're just like that. The reading I've done shows that while we, the current Power Rangers, are not great at school, all the previous Rangers were. Yet you don't see us worrying that we're not like the old Rangers. We do what we can." 

"I know, Cassie," remarks Minako. Then she brightens up. "Anybody up for a game of B-Ball?" 

Suddenly, the alarm goes off. 

"What is it, DECA?" asks Andros. 

"Report to the bridge, and I'll show you," announces Alpha. 

The Rangers and Senshi rush up to the bridge and stand beside Alpha. 

"So, what's the problem?" questions TJ. 

"It's Astronema. She's on Earth," reports Alpha. 

"Then let's get to Angel Grove and stop her," says Cassie. 

"Aye yi yi, that's the thing," complains Alpha. "She isn't in Angel Grove." 

"Then where?" asks Minako. 

"A place called Charterville in California." 

"Hey, isn't that where those Beetle-whatsamajigs fight?" asks Carlos. 

"Yes, they're the Beetleborg Metallix," says DECA. "They defend against creatures known as the Crustaceans, lead b Nukus. Unfortunately, the data banks have no information on the Beetleborgs or Nukus, so we know that neither is a respective member of the appropriate United Alliance. All we know is garnered from Charterville newscasts." 

"Well," says Ami, "We should go down there anyway and see what Astronema is up to." 

"You're right, Ami," remarks Andros. "Ami, you, Alpha, and DECA will stay up here and keep an eye on the situation. Everybody elses, including Minako..." 

Minako beams at this. 

"...Will go down to Earth to handle the situation." 

"You can ride with me, Minako," says Ashley. 

"Thanks." 

"Alright, people, let's get moving!" commands Andros. 

Everybody rushes into the jump tube room. They get in front of their jump tubes, do their arm movements, yell "Let's Rocket!", and jump into their jump tubes. Minako raises her hand into the air and yells "Moon Power!", then follows Ashley into her jump tube. 

Five streakes of light shoot forth from the port forward side toward the Earth.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hillhurst Mansion, Charterville. . . 

Astronema walks toward Nukus. 

"You are a curious creature, Nukus," purrs Astronema as Horribelle watches on in astonishment. 

*No one talks like that to /MY/ Nukus.* Horribelle shudders. 

Astronema ignores or doesn't notice Horribelle's reaction to her purring at Nukus. 

"I make a proposition to you, Nukus. Join the United Alliance of Evil, or be destroyed." 

"Nukus listens to NO ONE!" roars Nukus. 

"That's right, you bad excuse for fashion," retorts Horribelle. 

"What if I told you I could give you a way to defeat your worse enemies?" 

"Hmmm," ponders Nukus. "A way to deal with those Beetlebrats..." 

"Noooo!" screams Platinum Purple as she races towards Astronema, Metallix Baton in her hand. 

"Quantrons, deal with those metallic doofuses," commands Astronema. 

"I don't think so, Astronema!" yells a voice. 

"No! Not now!" squeals Astronema. 

"In the name of Venus, I cannot allow you to go any further. You will decease now and go away! I am Sailor V!" 

"Oh, gee, it's just a powerless girl dress in a. . ., what is it Earthlings call it, oh, a Halloween costume. Hahahaha!!" mocks Astronema. 

"I'm not as powerless as you think. And I have some powerful friends backing me up." 

"Yeah, I was wondering where those Power Twerps were." 

"Well, wonder no more!" yells the Red Ranger as the Power Rangers run up and join Sailor V. 

"Some entrance," remarks Horribelle. 

"Nemesis," Astronema calls into her communicator, "Fire the Satellasers on Nukus. And send down some more Quantrons." 

"Right away, my highness." 

"Nukus," whispers Horribelle, "I really think you should reconsider this course of action." 

"Nonsense. This will surely give me the chance to destroy both Roboborg and Boron and those Beetlebrats." 

More Quantrons appear as two green beams streak down from the sky and hit Nukus squarely on the chest. 

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh!" roars Nukus as he reaches tremendous heights and mutates into a more hideous creature. 

"Aaaahhh, I feel energized," gloats Nukus. "I feel like an Ultra Nukus." 

"Go Nukus!" Vilor cheers on. 

"Victory and safety to you," says Horribelle, and to herself, "My love." 

"I think it's time to finally get rid of that retched house and the annoying Flabber," growls Nukus. 

"We need to get to the Astro Megazord," says Cassie. 

"I'm afraid not," reports Ami over Andros' communicator. "I've done some readings and Nukus is more powerful than anything we've dealt with. The Astro Delta Megazord might not even be able to deal with this thing." 

"Hey!" yells Chromium Gold as he and the other Beetleborgs rush over to the Power Rangers. "You guys are the Power Rangers!" 

"That's right," says Ashley. "And I'm guessing you're the Beetleborgs." 

"Also correct," says Platinum Purple, "Though the full title is Beetleborgs Metallix." 

"And I believe we have the solution to the Ultra Nukus problem," says Titanium Silver. 

"What?" asks the Black Ranger. 

"These," says Chromium Gold, and then he raises his right hand into the air and yells, "Astral Sword!" 

Titanium Silver does the same and calls for the Astral Axe. 

"How will those weapons help?" questions the Blue Ranger. 

"Watch," replies Platinum Purple. 

"Roboborg!" calls Chromium Gold. 

"Boron!" yells Titanium Silver. 

A ball of colored light flies from the two weapons, the one from the sword colored gold and the one from the axe colored green. The balls tranmutate into giant beetle-shaped mechanical creatures. 

"Cool!" comments Sailor V. 

"That's not the best part," says Chromium Gold coolly. "Roboborg, Boron, tranform!" 

Each beetle goes into a vertical position. The beetle legs fold onto the back. The lower section of each beetle splits so legs can come out and then close back up. The top portions split open and come down to form shoulders, arms, and legs and reveal each robot's head. 

"Hello, Beetleborgs, Power Rangers, and Sailor Venus. Do you require assistance." 

"Whoa!" remarks Cassie. "He knows about us?" 

"I know all about the Sailor Senshi and the Ranger Powers. I and my friend, Boron, and our calling weapons are artifacts of the Silver Millenium, produced by the Zeo Imperium Crystal and hidden away in the deepest reaches of the two dimensional realm." 

"But how?" asks Platinum Purple, cocking her head. 

"Yeah, I thought Art and Lester Fortunes created you," follows up Titanium Silver. 

"We can finish this discussion later," says Andros. "There's still some unfinished business to take care of." 

"Right," agrees Chromium Gold. "Roboborg, Boron, that's where you come in. We need to take care of the over-sized Nukus." 

"We'll get right on it," says Boron. 

The Rangers and Borgs turn toward the last two Crustaceans and Astronema. 

"Code Name:Sailor V! The soldier of justice, the sailor-suited pretty soldier! I am Sailor Venus! And in the name of the Moon, past, present, and future, I'll punish you!" 

"Red Ranger! Spiral Saber! Lightstar Personal Computer! In the name of KO-35, I'll defeat you!" exclaims Andros. 

"Black Ranger! Lunar Lance! Lightstar Satellite Dish! In the name of Jupiter and Saturn..." exclaims Carlos. 

"Blue Ranger! Astro Axe! Ligthstar High-Definition Television! In the name of Mercury and Neptune..." exclaims TJ. 

"Yellow Ranger! Star Slinger! Ligthstar Digital Camera! In the name of Uranus and Pluto..." exclaims Ashley 

"Pink Ranger! Satellite Stunner! Lightstar Cellular Phone! In the name of Mars..." exclaims Cassie. 

"In the name of the Earth, you will not be victorious!" 

"Sigh," goes Astronema. "The Sailor Senshi are starting to rub off on the Power Rangers with their flashy speeches. QUANTRONS, ATTACK!!!" 

"Let's get to it, guys!" yells Andros. 

"To arms, Beetleborgs!" exclaims Chromium Gold. "Beetle Battlers!" 

"Metallix Lancer!" calls Chromium Gold. 

"Metallix Grappler!" calls Titanium Silver. 

"Metallix Baton!" calls Platinum Purple. 

"Power Weapons!" call the Power Rangers 

"Spiral Saber!" 

"Lunar Lance!" 

"Astro Axe!" 

"Star Slinger!" 

"Satellite Stunner!" 

"Dregs, attack!" commands Horribelle. 

"Quantrons, get to it!" yells Astronema, and into her communicator, "Ecliptor, Nemesis, get your ugly rears down here! Oh, I made a rhyme, hehe."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Monster Battle. . . 

"So it comes down to this, Nukus," says Boron. 

"Yes, it does, you traitorous robot." 

"I am not traitorous. I serve the holder of the Astral Axe." 

"And together, we'll beat you, Nukus," says Roboborg. 

"We'll see about that," gloats Nukus as he pulls a Huge-Ass Sword out of nowhere. 

"Robo Sword!" Each robot calls on his personal weapon. 

Roboborg moves forward and makes a swipe at Nukus, who parries and shots a breathe of fire at Boron, causing sparks to fly off his chest. Boron attempts to punch Nukus and barely scratches Nukus' left arm. 

"He is tougher than Repgillian," comments Boron. 

"Too true, my green friend," replies Roboborg. "Double team." 

Roboborg and Boron stand side by side and hold their swords crossed and charge them with energy. They fling the energy forth from their swords at Nukus, who blocks the attacks with his sword and throws them back at the robots, causing more sparks to fly and the robots to crash to the ground. 

"Uuuurrrr...." moans Roboborg, clutching his chest. 

"Argh..." groans Boron, lying motionless.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In front of Hillhurst Mansion. . . 

"We'll get the Beetle BVs and take care of the worm tanks and jet fighters," says Chromium Gold. 

"And we'll deal with the grunt soldiers," replies Ashley. 

"Databonder!" calls Chromium Gold. He holds it out in front of him. "Beetle Battle Station!" 

The fields nearby split open and up comes the Battle Station. As its top splits open and the front folds down, the three Beetleborgs rush up into it. 

Platinum Purple appears in her cockpit. "Platinum Purple BV, ready!" 

Titanium Silver enters the silver vehicle. "Titanium Silver BV, online!" 

Chromium Gold drops into the driver's seat. "Chromium Gold BV, raring to go! Activate BeetleForce!" 

The Battle Station raises the Gold and Silver BVs up, upon which the Purple BV latches onto them. The Purple BV's propellors lift all three medium-sized vehicles into the sky. 

"Now let's get this party rolling!" yells Sailor V as she launches herself toward a Quantron using her 'Sailor V Kick'. 

"Follow her lead," commands Andros as he starts swapping blows with Ecliptor. 

"Hey, what about pitiful, poor me?" Sailor Nemesis asks mockingly. 

"You're mine, sister," replies the rushing Pink Ranger. 

TJ, Carlos, and Ashley look at each other. 

"I guess that leaves the Quantrons to us," says TJ. 

"Not neccessarily," remarks Carlos. "There are still those two to deal with." He points toward Horribelle and Vilor. 

"Think again, Power Brats," growls Vilor. His sword appears out of nowhere. 

Horribelle's face masks materializes and she summons her talon swords. 

"Then come on, flyboy," taunts the Ashley. 

"And I'll take you, sister." The Black Ranger hefts his Lunar Lance. 

As the twosomes go off to fight, TJ turns toward the confused Quantrons. "I guess that leaves you to me." The Quantrons rush towards him. 

* * * * * * 

"What do you really think you'll accomplish by fighting me, Red Ranger?" Ecliptor swings his sword at Andros. 

"Nothing, but distracting you." The Red Ranger rolls on the ground, then uprights himself and jabs at Ecliptor. 

"Well, then, you've succeeded in signing your own funeral papers, Reddie." Ecliptor's Cyber Skull fires it's eye blasts at Andros, causing his suit to spark. 

"We'll see about tha-!" Andros gets flung back onto the ground by the eye beams. 

"Hahahaha," gloats Ecliptor. 

* * * * * * 

Sailor Nemesis throws her chain at the Pink Ranger. "You'll never escape my wraith, Pinkie." 

"That remains to be seen. Satellite Stunner, fire!" 

Sailor Nemesis leaps out of the way. "Now feel the power of the planet of Darkness! Nemesis Black Light!" Nemesis puts her hands together out in front of herself, palms facing Cassie. Dark light eminates fromt the center of hands. 

Cassie lays on the ground, unable to get up due to the power of the dark light. 

* * * * * * 

Carlos battles with Horribelle. He brings his Lunar Lance in front of him to ward off her weapons. 

"You can't keep this up, Black Ranger." 

Carlos spins around and jabs his Lunar Lance at Horribelle's stomach, knocking her on the ground. 

I guess you were wrong," says Carlos. "See you next 'fall'." 

* * * * * * 

Ashley keeps Vilor at bay with her Star Slinger. "What? You afraid to get near me, fish guy?" 

"The name's Vilor, you weak, honorless female who uses a weapon to keep herself from actually having to fight." 

"And someone like yourself would know about honor? And your taunting doesn't effect me! Evil beings don't know the meaning of honor." Ashley prided herself on having read the summary of the Yellow Saber-Toothed Ranger vs. Preying Mantis incident on her data disk. 

"I'll show you," growls Vilor as he charges at her. Ashley leaps up out of the way and comes down, activating her "Blade Arm" special attack. She hits him in his guts, slicing him straight through, making him stagger backwards. "How you like the taste of that blade, hmm?" Ashley finishes up by poses 

Vilor disappears back to the 2-D dimension permanently. 

* * * * * * 

Ecliptor has his foot down on Andros' back. "You really are pitiful, Red Ranger, you know that?" 

"Ugh..." moans Andros. *There must be a way out of this...* With what little strength he still has, Andros ponders a way out, then flicks his right wrist to summon the Battlizer. "Battlizer command, 01!" 

Andros' right fist glows red as it powers up. He bangs his hand into the ground, releasing the energy, and cauing Ecliptor to lose his balance and fall down. Andros scrambles to get up and points his Spiral Saber at Ecliptor's chest. 

"Go now, Ecliptor," warns Andros, "Before I decide to ram this sword into you chest." 

"I see you are becoming a better strategist and warrior, Red Ranger. Fine. But I'll be back." He disappears in a swirl of green gas. 

"Was he actually admitting defeat?" ponders the Red Ranger. 

* * * * * * 

Cassie lays on the ground, unable to get up due to the power of Sailor Nemesis's dark light. 

As Sailor Nemesis powered up for another round, she suddenly felt a burning sensation on her back. 

"Argh... What's happening to me?" She struggles down to one knee. 

As suddenly as it started, the pain ceased to exist. Nemesis could have sworn that during the pain she had heard a voice in her head. 

*Please, Charity, do not do this. You are **NOT** evil, I know it.* 

Cassie, lying on the ground, sees a dark blue cat sitting behind Sailor Nemesis, but it wasn't Luna, Artemis, or Diana. *Strange, where did that cat come from...?* 

"Sailor Nemesis... my protege..." the cat speaks. 

"Wha... Who said that?" asks Nemesis. 

"I know who you are, Nemesis," says the cat. 

Nemesis turns around. "Wha... Why you little feline..." 

"Nemesis, you *MUST* remember!" The cat attempts to inch forward to get in front of Sailor Nemesis as to activate his Lunar Mind Meld. 

"Remember what? That I was once a pitiful red-head who was always getting her energy zapped by people like the ones that I now serve? Now I have the chance to be on the receiving end rather than the giving end." 

The cat gets in front of Sailor Nemesis. *I must use the Lunar Mind Meld on her...* A beam of light shoots out of the cat's head and shines forth onto Nemesis' head. 

Nemesis moans and freezes in her place. The black and white device appears in her right hand and a beam of light shoots out of it, hitting her on the spot where the cat's mind meld was. Pictures start to play out in her mind. First, scenes of Dark Kingdom generals coming after her for her energy. Then scenes of a past millenium... 

_::begin flashback::_

"Bwahahahaha, the day has finally come when I shall take over this dimension. The Powers That Be thought they could lock me away in that other world, but now I shall prove to them that the Power of Darkness will conquer all! First the planet Charon, then the rest of Silver Millenium" gloats a big, shadowy form. 

"Halt!" screams a commanding voice. As the Sailor Soldier of the Darkness, I shall now allow you to give it a bad name by your deeds, I am the Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Nemesis, loyal to the throne of Silver Millenium, no matter what it may seem like. On behalf of the peace of Silver Millenium, I shall punish all evil!" Beams of power shoot towards Sailor Nemesis from the Moon Kingdom and the four other outer planets. A ball of light begins to glow inbetween her hands and the small black and white device begins to glow. The black moon crystal in her brooch activates. "Now disappear, evil being!" 

_::end flashback::_

Finally scenes from the time of her enchantment by Queen Beryl on Halloween to the current day. 

"No, those are all lies. I serve the great Dark Specter. I am evil, you hear!?!" Nemesis drops to her knees in pain. 

"No, Nemesis. They are the truth. I should know. I am your guardian." 

"I DON'T NEED A GUARDIAN!!" Nemesis struggles to her feet and kicks at the cat. 

The cat jumps and flips producing a compact. "Please remember your true destiny. Look into this and see what is true and what is not." 

"I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR GIFTS!!" Nemesis blasts at the cat, blowing her to the ground and drawing blood from a newly formed wound. She picks up the compact and opens it to look at a mirror. In it, she sees the face of Naru-chan pre-transformation. 

"Oh no, what have I done? Usagi-chan!" she whines as the full realization of what she's done strikes home with her. 

Astronema glances over from where she is watching the Blue Ranger and Sailor V try to battle the outnumbering Quantrons. "Ecliptor, bring Nemesis back aboard. And be careful with her. Beryl's spell is coming undone and I *DO NOT* want her hurt. Understand? And while you're at it, destroy that ugly bug woman. Dark Specter wants no more threats. I'm sure the Power Rangers will take care of that loser Nukus. 

"Yes, my princess," replies Ecliptor over the communicator. Nemesis disappears in a fog of grey smoke as Horribelle is destroyed by one of the Satellasers. 

Andros runs over to help Cassie get up off the ground. 

"Andros, we have to do something for this cat. It seems to be just like Luna, Artemis, and Diana. It even talked and seem to know Sailor Nemesis, but I don't think it is evil." 

"Ami, beam up the cat at our coordinates now," Andros speaks into his communicator. The cat disappears in a flash of bright light. The other Rangers, finished fighting, run over to Andros and Cassie. 

"What was that about?" asks Carlos. 

"I don't know. We'll have to find out later. Right now, I think those Borgs could use help," says Ashley. 

"I'll head back to the MegaShip," says Minako. 

Andros nods his head in agreement. "I think you're both right." He raises his left wrist to the mouthplate of his helmet. "MegaTank, power up!" He throws his arm out in front of him. 

"Hold on," says TJ, grabbing ahold of Andros' arm. "What about that Ultra Nukus creep? I think I saw those beetlebots crash into the ground." 

"That's true." Andros strokes his helmet's chin in his ponderance. "Carlos, you, TJ, and Cassie take the MegaTank and help the Beetleborgs. Ashley will come with me and we'll take care of Nukus." 

"Good plan," agree Carlos. "MegaTank, online! 

Up on the Megaship, a door opens and out flies a small, blue box. Jets on its underside ignite and help it float safely to the ground. On the ground, a door on the side of the Megatank slides to the side. 

The three Rangers gather inside, Carlos taking control of the Megatank's maneuvering controls, Cassie operating the MegaPulsarCannon, and TJ using the MegaClaw. 

Meanwhile, Andros and Ashley teleport into the cockpit and activate the Astro Megazord. Sailor V joins them up there. 

"Figured you could use a hand," V says. 

"Thanks, V-chan," remarks Ashley. 

The Megazord lands on the ground in front of Nukus, both of the Beetleborg robots laying on the ground. 

* * * * * * 

Chromium Gold activates his BV's attack mode, opening the rear of his vehicle so his jet boosters can propell him into the air. A moment later, he lands and inserts the beetle horn of his vehicle into the ground to snare Crustacean Worm Tank burrowing underground. 

Platinum Purple BV flies through the air, twisting and turning around the Crustacean Jet Fighters. It fires its small forward lasers, knocking two of the jets out of the sky. 

Titanium Silver BV rises up, its wheels forming a triangular shape. It surges forward and grabs a Worm Tank in its forward claw. 

More Tanks and Jets roam forth, outnumbering the Beetleborgs. 

"I know I'm getting repetitive, but this doesn't look good," says Chromium Gold. 

Lasers blare from an unknown location, blasting away several of the Jets. A blue tank rumbles over the rough terrain and extends a yellow claw, which crashes through the ground and lifts a Worm Tank out. The claw throws the Tank at another Tank, causing a great explosion. More laser blasts are emitted from oval-shaped device on top of the tank. 

"Thought you guys could use some help," calls Carlos. 

"Much obliged," replies Titanium Silver. 

"Keep a look out, people," announces Ashley. "My Lightstar Helmet mode is alerting me to more of these icky worm vehicles." 

"Working together, we can take care of them," says Platinum Purple. 

More Worm Tanks and Jet Fighters pulsate their way. TJ yanks his control stick forward and grabs hold of a Tank. Unfortunately for the MegaTank, a Worm Tank had managed to sneak around to the side of the MegaTank and was now attempting to push it over. 

Carlos attempts to move the MegaTank, but the Worm Tank already has the left treads off the ground. The wheels turn rapidly, but can't catch on the ground and give the MegaTank friction to move. 

Carlos!" yells Ashley. "Jet Fighters heading our way." 

Suddenly the MegaTank shakes as the Jet Fighters blast away at it and the Worm Tank almost finishes its task of pushing the MegaTank over. 

"Come on, guys! Abandon MegaTank!" yells TJ. 

They jump out of the MegaTank and roll on the ground, getting their spandex suits dirty. 

"Everybody, Astro Blasters!" Carlos pulls his gun from the holster, holds it with two hands, and takes aim at a Worm Tank. Three blasts of colored light emit from their guns and strike the sensory apparatuses of the Tank, causing it to stop. 

"Assemble snipers!" calls TJ. Their power weapons materialize in their hands. They pull the top part of their blasters off and insert their weapons, reattaching the top piece. "Astro Sniper, fire!" 

"Lunar Sniper, fire!" 

"Satellite Sniper, fire!" 

The three triangulate their fire and dispatch the central processor of the Worm Tank. The Tank goes awry and self-destructs. 

With a few more blasts of the lasers and BV weapons, the Worm Tanks are disbanded and sent back to the 2-D realm. 

"Awesome special effects!" remarks Carlos as he watches the Tanks shrink and fly away. 

"Except that this wasn't a movie," replies Cassie.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Battlefield. . . 

Astro Delta Megazord faces off against Ultra Nukus. 

"Oh, so the Beatlebores sent another humongous robot to attack me. Haven't they learned by now? No one can defeat Ultra Nukus!" 

In the Megazord cockpit, Andros holds up his right hand, fingers spread wide. "Watch out, Evil One, for you're going down! Gyro Blasters, fire!" 

The blasters on the Megazord's shoulders start spinning and firing off bullets left and right. Sparks explode off of Nukus' chest. 

Nukus takes a swipe at the Megazord, slicing a horizontal wound on the chest. 

"He's too powerful for us alone," complains Cassie. 

"Let me try something," says Sailor V. 

"Go ahead," replies Andros. 

"CRESCENT BEAM!" yells Sailor V. A bright, yellow curved beam of light flies forth from the chest of the Megazord and strikes Nukus. 

"Haha, that tickles," mocks Nukus. 

"Then try this." Roboborg staggers to get up. "Together, Sailor V. Robo Cyclone." Balls of orange fire are emitted from his sword. 

"Crescent Beam!" 

The two attacks hit Nukus and cause him to fall back a bit. "Lucky shot." 

"Everybody, together NOW!" yells Boron. "Kuwager Blast!" 

"Robo Cyclone!" 

"Crescent Beam!" 

"Super Flying Power Punch!" 

The attacks hit Nukus and overload him with energy. Explosions ripple across his body as he shrinks back to normal size and explodes into nothingness. 

"Evil beware," warns Andros.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hillhurst Mansion... 

The Power Rangers and Beetleborgs walk up the steps leading to the front door of the Mansion. 

"You guys were flabberific!" exclaims Flabber as they enter. 

"Thanks, Flabber," replies Titanium Silver. 

The House Monsters enter the main room from upstairs. 

"Oh great," moans Mums, the resident mummy, as he throws up his hands. "More costumed good-doers in da house. And they're wearing spandex to boot." 

"But that just means more for dinner tonight," says Fangula, the vampire of the house, sizing up the rangers. He approaches Sailor V and glances her over. "And this one will make an excellent dessert." 

Sailor V grabs Fangula's hand and throws him over her shoulder. "Ecchi!!" 

"Sailor V!?! *THE* Sailor V?" exclaims Flabber. "Oh, it's really you! I'm one of your biggest fans!" Flabber turns into a humongous fan. "Your manga adventures just BLOW me away." He goes flying around the room. "I have all three of your manga. Would you autograph them? Would you? Would you?" 

"Er, sure," replies Minako, with a shocked expression and sweatdropping a lot. 

"I happen to have a pen right here." Flabbers transforms into a giant pen. 

"Is he always like this?" asks TJ. "You know, we didn't quite catch your names or introduce ourselves." 

"What do you say, gang?" Chromium Gold asks Titanium Silver and Platinum Purple. 

"They're fellow superheroes," replies Platinum Purple. "They have secret IDs to hide. I say we can trust them." 

"The same goes for me," remarks Titanium Silver. 

"Alright," says Chromium Gold. "Back Blast!" Their armors flies off, shrinks, and flows smoothlessly into their clothes. The Rangers demorph and Minako returns to her school Sailor uniform. 

"Children!" remarks Andros. "We were fighting with children!?!" 

"Hey now, Andros," says Cassie. "One of our own was about the same age as them." 

"And it was one of the best things to happen to the power team," announces Carlos. 

"Well, I'm Drew, leader of the Beetleborgs Metallix and Chromium Gold. This is my sister, Jo, the Platinum Purple Beetleborg." 

"Pleased to meet you," says Jo. 

"Watch out for her civilian power," warns Roland. "She crackles her knuckles and gets superhuman strength." 

"And who are you?" asks TJ. 

"I'm Roland, Titanium Silver. My grandma and mother run the local comic book shop, Zoom Comics. Unfortunately to say, that was the start of our problems." 

"Ahem," says a voice over Minako's communicator. 

"Who is that?" asks Drew. 

"Oh, that's our friend aboard the Megaship," replies Ashley, "Ami." 

"When you get the chance, I'd like to archive your stories," mentions Ami. 

"And who are you guys?" asks Roland. 

"I'm Andros, from the planet KO-35." 

"Whoa," remarks Jo. "An extraterrestial." 

"As I told Ashley the Yellow Ranger when I met her and the other Rangers, Earth isn't the only place where humans can be found." 

"As Andros mentioned, I'm Ashley. I have a variety of hobbies: cheerleading, auto repair, dancing, and so on." 

"I'm Cassie, the Pink Ranger. I'm going to have a career in singing." 

"Just don't ask her to sing "Confusion"," says TJ jokingly. 

Cassie punches TJ in the upper arm. "Hush you." 

"I'm TJ, the Blue Ranger. I love playing baseball." 

"I'm Carlos, the Black Ranger and team leader for the Angel Grove High Soccer team." 

"And I'm Minako, the lovely and talented pretty sailor-suited soldier for love and justice, Sailor V or Venus." 

"Glad to make your acquaintance," says Flabber. "I'm a phasm who was stuck in a pipe organ until these three set me free. Since then, our lives have been hectic with fights against first the Magnavors and later, the Crustaceans." 

"If I know Dark Specter," says Andros, "It might be safer for us to align forces and work together. This place won't be safe if Dark Specter decides to send an all-out assault." 

"But this is our home," complains Mums. 

"No leave home," drones Frankenbeans. 

"Ugha Umba Mrrga Hmmbbaeh," growls Wolfgang. 

"What did he say?" ask Flabber and the teens unisonly. 

"He said this place has stood up to Crustacean Jet Fighter attacks before and there's no reason to leave. And I concur," translates Fangula. "Fine, if you want," replies Andros. "Don't say I didn't offer to help. Beetleborgs, you're welcome on the Astro Megaship anytime." 

"Guys," says Alpha over the communicator, "Ask the Beetleborgs if they know anything about Data Input Cards." 

"Did he mention Data Input Cards?" queries Jo. 

"You know them?" asks TJ. 

"They're what we use to activate our Metallix gear. Why do you want to know?" 

"Bring them aboard, and I'll reveal all." 

"Up to some teleportation, you all?" 

"We are, but Flabber can't leave the house," says Drew. 

"Why not?" asks Minako. 

"It's really complicated to tell," replies Flabber. "But there is something I need to say. Now that the Crustaceans have been defeated, there is no need for the Beetleborgs Metallix." He looks at the sad faces on the kids. "Now don't look at poor Flabber like that. I explained it before. I let you keep your Beetleborg powers because I had goofed and released the Magnavors. When you defeated them, I told you, 'No Magnavors, no need for Beetleborgs.' The same applies for the Crustaceans." 

"We understand, Flabber," says Drew. "But can we at least hold onto our powers until we see what's the deal aboard their Megaship?" 

"Of course," says Flabber, smiling. "Just remember to return here afterwards. 

"Okay, Flabber," replies Drew.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Later on the Megaship. . . 

"...And this is the main console, where most of the ship's main functions can be regulated. And here is what I wanted to show you all." 

Alpha presses a button on the main console and a black box with a slit on the front raises out of the console. "Read the label." 

"Insert...Input Cards...here" reads Drew. 

"Think we should try it?" ponders Cassie. 

"Only one way to find out," remarks TJ. 

"Databonders!" call the Beetleborgs. "Input Cards!" 

"There's room for three of those cards in it," says Alpha. 

"Insert Cards!" They place the cards into the slot. There's a slight rumble, then nothing as the drive disappears. 

"That was it?" asks Andros. 

"What happened, Alpha?" asks Ami. 

"Ayi yi yi, nothing." Alpha's head droops in defeat. 

"Maybe not," announces Ami. 

"What is it, Ami?" asks TJ. 

"The Astro and Delta Megaship has been coated in a type of spectral armor. And those powers seem to have also transferred to the Astro Morphers due to their connection to the ship." 

"This must be part of Zordon's master plan," mumbles Alpha to himself. 

"So the power of the Mega Spectra armor is in this ship?" asks Jo. "Cool!" 

"Now if only we could find Zordon," says Andros. 

"Good luck!" calls the Beetleborgs as they leave. 

"Now, how about we go check on our little feline friend?" asks TJ.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Medical Bay, Astro Megaship. . . 

The seven teens and three cats enter the medical bay. 

"So how's the patient, 'Doctor' Mizuno?" 

Ami blushes at the reference to her dream. "He or she should be fine. It's amazing what technology this medical bay holds." 

"It's time to find out what this feline flunky is up to." Luna jumps up on the biobed and slowly walks towards the mysterious dark blue cat. "Who are you!?!" 

"Uuuhhhh..." The cat moans and attempts to stretch its body. 

"Hold it right there!" demands Luna in a harsh voice. Then in a calmer voice, "You're among friends." 

"I know." The cat struggles a bit. "Please release me." 

"Should I, Luna?" asks Cassie. 

"Not yet. First I want some answers. Such as what she did to Sailor Nemesis and how the dark sailor and this cat fit in to the current events." Luna turns back toward the cat. "Alright, let's start with your name?" 

"What?" gasps the cat. "You seriously don't remember me, Luna? Artemis?" 

"I believe I know who you are," says a younger voice. Diana steps out from behind the door to the medical bay. 

"You do!?!" The three older cats sweatdrop. 

"How, Diana?" asks Artemis. "What do you mean? We're older than you and we don't even remember?" 

"But I am from the future." 

"Isn't time travel forbidden by the guardian of time, carrier of the protection of the planet of Hades, Sailor Pluto?" interjects the unknown cat. 

"Normally, yes," replies Diana as she releases the blue cat, "But in the case of myself and the Princess of the Future Moon, Tsukino "Small Lady" Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon, an exception was made." 

"So, future cat, who am I?" 

"From what myth and legend says, you are Midnight, guardian cat of the sailor soldier carrying the protection of the planet of darkness, the mythical Sailor Nemesis." 

"Well, as you can see, neither of us is myth." 

"Diana," says Luna, "Just how much do you know about all this?" 

"Not much. As I said, it's all basically myths and legends, like the legend of the girl in the moon." Diana winks at Midnight and her parents. 

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go back to my little home away from home." The cat jumps off the bed and makes a rush for an open air vent. "Oh, and don't worry. I haven't destroyed anything. And don't bother to try and find me. I've been on this ship for months and you didn't even know I was on board." He winks back at Diana and goes off into the darkness of the air shaft. 

"Diana, do you know something?" queries Luna. 

Diana attempts to stifle a giggle, bu fails. "Yeah, but don't worry, the time will come when I can tell. And no, it won't endanger the ship." 

Andros sighs. "Cats. I'll never understand why humans want to keep them around, especially the talking variety." 

Luna, Artemis, and Diana harumph. The teens break out into laughter. 

The End _::for now...::_

**Next time:** This author's interpretation of the Megaranger episode that will give birth to the season premiere of PRiS. Darkonda absconds a power potion, but little does he know that Ecliptor had it poisoned. The potion wears away at Darkonda's body, but not without giving him the power to defeat the Power Rangers. Can they survive? Find out next time! 

**Sailor, er, Borg Says:**

**Drew:** Well, what do we want to say?   
**Jo:** How about reading is cool?   
**Roland:** Did that already in an infomercial.   
**Jo:** Oh, yeah, right...   
**Minako:** How about Sailor V is the coolest and most awesome Sailor Soldier?   
**Ami:** No!   
**Luna:** Can the kitty act, please.   
**Artemis:** You're insulting cats everywhere.   
**Cassie:** How about "School is cool and don't let the Internet interfere with your learning"?   
**All:** Works for us!   
**Jo:** Then what about my...   
**All:** Hush. 


	4. Episode 4: Mega Voyage to the Moon

**United Alliance Of Heroes in Space  
Chapter 204 - Saga I - Raising the Sail  
Episode 4 - Mega Voyage to the Moon  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)  
Adapted from Power Ranger in Space**

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related characters, zords, villains, and so such. Toei Animation, Noako Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others own the Sailor Senshi. So, please, either of you, don't sue me. You probably wouldn't get much anyway. :)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Last time... 

- Once again, the Rangers are searching for Zordon, but this time Ecliptor has laid a trap for our heroes. Unfortunately, his equation doesn't include the arrival of his long-time nemesis (no pun intended :-) Darkonda. Darkonda unleashes the Barillian bug who stings Carlos, who begins to mutate into a Barillian. Cassie is then infected, and the remaining rangers make a race to KO-35, where there is supposedly an antidote. (The Barillian Sting) 

- The Rangers set up a scanner to search for Zordon. Darkonda gets wind of this plan and lures Ecliptor into his dastardly deed. Three of the Rangers are captured and TJ loses his memory. Darkonda merges with Ecliptor to form Darkliptor. TJ regains his memory in time to aid Andros in battle. (TJ's Identity Crisis) 

- The Beetleborgs Metallix are still away searching for the Astral Borgs. Meanwhile, Andros has another of a recurring dream of the time when his sister was kidnapped. He realizes that Darkonda was the one behind it. He travels to Oyxl to garner information about the fate of his sister and gets drawn into a card game in which he earns a set of five keycards that came from Eltar. But he is discovered and makes a strategic retreat back to the Megaship. Darkonda has procured a special power potion and uses it to enhance himself. But the potion has been tampered with by Ecliptor, who has a fierce hatred of Darkonda. Darkonda mutates into an even uglier version of himself. The Rangers summon the Astro Delta Megazord, but Darkonda reflect every attack. In a last ditch effort, the Rangers execute the Cyclone attack, which drains them of their remaining energy. Darkonda splits, producing a second creature, named MetalMouth. The Astro Delta Megazord is sent sliding down the main street of Angel Grove. (Flashes of Darkonda)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

5-4-3-2-1  
Rangers in Space  
And the Senshi, too!  
Set controls to outer space now;  
Flying higher than ever before;  
Hyperushing past the moon;  
Find the missing planets!  
Rangers, in space!  
Go Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go, go, go, FLY!  
Go Power Team, go Power Team, go Power Team, gooooooo, in SPACE!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Downtown Angel Grove, Main Street. . . 

The Astro Delta Megazord continues it slide down the main street of Angel Grove. Its occupants are getting slightly queasy. One particular one is getting the dizzy treatment. 

"Why did I have choose a horizontal access pipe as my hiding spot/living quarters?" wonders Midnight as he spins around in there, trying to get out. 

Up on the Megaship bridge, Ami, Minako, and Alpha struggle to stay buckled into their seats. Minako keeps a tight grip on Artemis. Luna attempts to keep a hold on Ami while Diana decides to just stay cuddle up against the front wall. Midnight squanches in, body low, claws extended, clinging to the carpet. He makes his way over to Alpha, who lets him onto his lap. 

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers attempt to do everything they can to find some scrap of available power. Unfortunately, nothing is working. 

"Hey, guys!" calls Ami over the intercom. "We're getting a communications inquery." 

"Um, we're kinda busy at the moment." Andros struggles to regain control of the Megazord. 

"Well, I think you might want to hear this one out. It's important, and you might just be interested in who's sending. I'm patching through now." 

The port side communications screen lights up. "Hey, guys! Looks like you've gotten yourself into a pickle." 

"Justin!" exclaims TJ. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out, and no, I'm not chopped liver." 

Even though it can't be seen, the four Rangers who used to be known as the Power Rangers Turbo have smiles on their faces, even in this moment of danger. 

"Justin, where are you?" asks Carlos. 

"Better yet, do you have a *GOOD* reason for this not-quite-social call?" questions TJ. 

"Yeah. I've been monitoring your battle. You appear to have used up your power. And I've noticed that the Sailor Senshi don't appear to be trying to attack." 

"A lot has happened, Justin. Do you have an answer or not?" Cassie taps her console idlely. 

"There is one last reserve of energy built into the Megazords. Don't ask how I know, it'll take to long to explain right now. With your battlizer in its slot, press in the following order, 01-02-01-03, to activate the emergency reserve. Unfortunately, it won't be enough to fight, but it should get the Delta Megazord to the Moon. You NEED to come, right now. I'll explain when you get here." 

"Guys!" yells Sailor V. "Get going. I'll take over the Astro Megazord and hold them off til you get back." 

"But we just can't leave you," says Ashley. 

"Go, or I'll knock you out with my crescent beams and stick you in the Delta Megazord," jokes Sailor V. 

"We wouldn't want you to do that." TJ returns the joke. 

Andros enters the code. The battlizer announces each number. "01-02-01-03. Delta Megazord last emergency energy supply ready. Prepare for blastoff." The Rangers scramble into the Delta Megazord's control room as the doors seal shut. 

"Please insert security CD," commands the computer. 

"Security CD?" Andros sweatdrops. "Now where did I put that darn thing?" 

"Andros!" yell the other rangers. 

"Oh, it's right here." He pulls the CD out from behind his belt buckle. The CD drive opens and Andros inserts the disc into it. 

"Delta Megazord ready for Battlizer commands," announces the computer. 

As Andros pushes the command sequence, he says, "Sometimes, this computer makes me wish for DECA." 

"Speaking of DECA, she's been quiet lately," says Carlos. 

"We'll deal with it later," replies Andros. 

"This is Sailor V. I've got the Astro Megazord locked down. You can go anytime." 

The Delta Megaship disassembles from the Astro Megazord and flies off into the sky. Unbeknownst to them, Darkonda's spawn follows after them while Darkonda continues his destructive rampage.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Beyond Earth's atmosphere. . . 

The spawn latches onto the Delta Megaship. 

"Andros!" yells Ashley. "That thing has latched onto us." 

"Fire booster rockets, full power!" 

"But if we do that," warns Cassie, "We risk running out of power before getting to the Moon." 

"It's a risk we'll just have to take." 

"That sounds familiar for some reason," states Carlos. 

"That's what Tommy said right before the Thunderzords were destroyed by Rito Revolto, according to our data disks," replies TJ. 

"Well, it's true," says Andros. "Now fire the boosters!" 

"Firing booster rockets!" Huge blasts of fire are emitted from the boosters of the Megaship. The spawn is knocked off by one of them and spins throught space. 

"We're almost there," says TJ. 

"Delta Megaship, this is INET Moon Base control. We will now be taking control of your landing." 

"This is Red Ranger. Acknowledged, control. Our fate is in your hands." 

A section of the lunar surface raises up to an angle and bay doors split open. The Megaship slows down gently glides in and lands. As soon as the bay is pressurized, the rangers disembark. Justin runs out to meet them and hugs everybody but Andros. 

"Justin, just what are you doing up here?" asks Cassie. 

"Maybe I should field that question." Everybody looks toward the far end of the landing bay to see Mr. Doug Stewart walking towards them. "Hello, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, TJ. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." 

"Isn't this great?" says Justin. "This was the job that my father was taking that would take us away from Angel Grove." 

"If I had know about all this Ranger business beforehand, I would never have let Justin participate. But I can only blame myself for putting him in an orphange where two former rangers did volunteer work and brought my son to a karate match where he saw his idol hurt and then visited his hospital room, hid, and found out that the idol and his friends are the Power Rangers." Doug grins. "But I'm glad he was part of it all. It made the transition here easier, and I could count on him to aid with the manufacturing going on here." 

"Manufacturing?" asks Andros. 

"You would have to ask the Phantom Ranger about that," says Doug. "He's the one who hired me. Though now I suspect it had something to do with my son's occupation. But at least my son and I can be together now." 

"What!?!" exclaims Cassie. "The Phantom Ranger!?! Here? Who is he?" 

Justin smiles. "You'll have to wait til he *OR* she decides the time is right to tell you. Anyways, we'd like to show you what has been released. If you'd walk this way..." 

A floor-to-ceiling door opens and everybody walks through to find themselves in an office with a magnificent view overlooking another docking bay containing an array of vehicles. 

"Wow... What are those?" asks TJ. 

"Hey, Ishida-san?" 

"Yeah, Doug-san?" 

"Show the Rangers their new toys." 

"Okay. You know, I have two sons who are about Justin's age, but they don't know that I have this side job. I suspect once again, the job is due to my kids like Doug. You see, they're the World's Chosen Children, sworn to protect it in it's darkest hours with their partnered Digital Monsters, not that you guys couldn't do the job either. Anyways, these are the suprise we have for you. They're the Voyager Machines. The shorthand name for them are the Mega-Vs," explains Ishida. "There's the Mega-V1, a robot for Andros. Carlos gets Mega-V2, which resembles a different model of space shuttle than what forms your Astro Megazord head. TJ, you'll pilot the Mega-V3, a giant rocket. The Mega-V4, a flying saucer-like vehicle, is for Ashley. And Cassie will drive the Mega-V5, a tank designed for space and planet battles." 

"Do you have the key cards?" ask Justin. 

"What?" The Rangers look at each other. 

"Funny," comments Justin. "Phantom said that Zordon was going to find a way to smuggle them to you. Something about a spy among Dark Specter's forces." 

Andros reaches behind his belt. "Could these be what you're talking about?" He holds five filmsy card spread out in his right hand. 

"I do believe so!" exclaims Justin. "Now let's get you to those Voyager Machines before it's too late for the Astro Megazord. 

Technicians are gathered around the Mega-Vs, making last minute preparations. Everybody looks up and gasps as for the first time, they get to see the true identities of the Power Rangers. 

"Harrison," says Doug, "Are the Voyagers ready?" 

"Yes, but I still say we need to run tests on them before the Rangers take them into battle." 

"Well, unfortunately, we don't have that chance. The Rangers need them now!" 

"They'll go, but I won't give a guarantee on them." 

"It'll be alright," says Cassie. "We know what we're doing. 

"I hope so, lass. I hope so." 

"I just hope we're in time to rescue the Astro Megazord and its occupants," worries Ashley.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Aboard the Astro Megazord. . . 

The cockpit is smoking. Consoles have exploded off their frames. Sailor V is bruised and a gash on her cheek. 

Down on the bridge, things aren't in better shape. Smoke was everywhere. Ami is covered in soot from inside the console when the paneling exploded off. Alpha's glossy finish wasn't as bright and shiney as it once had been. Some of the fur on the cats was singed. DECA was barely able to talk. Her speechboard had been damaged in one of the explosions. 

The Megazord itself was worse for wear. Explosion marks covered its body. It was limping as it tried to fight Darkonda. The right arm hung wildly off of the side. Darkonda took a swipe at it and more sparks flew from the Megazord's chest. 

Sailor V was scrambling with the main console when suddenly it exploded in her face, knocking her unconscious. The Megazord starts to droop over. 

"Minako-chan! Are you okay up there!?! Minako-chan!?! *cough*cough*" 

"Ami, I'm not picking up life signs up there," reports Alpha. 

"But the Megazord's also received a lot of damage. We don't know how extensive the damage was to the sensors. 

"Oh, the sensors are working alright. I'm picking up one human, four cats, and one fully-functional automaton in here." 

"Well, maybe the bridge sensors aren't working." 

"Ayi yi yi, I hope the Rangers get back soon." 

"So do I, Alpha," replies Luna sourly, her throat parched from the smoke. 

"Time for skewered megazord," gloats Darkonda as he pulls a steel rod off of a building and stabs it through the waist of the Megazord. More explosions ripple across its body as lights and computers start shutting down inside.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

INET Lunar Base, Dark Side of the Moon. . . 

"Power Rangers, prepare for launch!" The Rangers shimmy down poles into their individual cockpits. Justin commands them to insert their key cards. Docking lights brighten on each Mega-V. 

"Ready to launch," announces Doug Stewart's voice over the PA system. "Go!" 

Engines ignite and the Mega-Vs 2-5 blast off. The Mega-V1 is catapulted out of the bay. 

"Woah!" exclaims Andros as he scrambles to gain control of his Mega-V. His Voyager hops from Mega-V to Mega-V until he takes a controlled stance on the Mega-V3, startling TJ a bit. 

"Be careful, Andros," warns TJ. 

"I will." 

"We've broken lunar orbit," announces Carlos. 

"Guys, I think we have a little problem," alerts Ashley. 

"That spawn is back, hmm?" ponders Andros. "Then let's show him what Voyager power is all about! Shoulder cannons, fire!" Mega-V1 turns around and releases a barrage of missles from the shoulder packs. 

The other Mega-Vs, except for Mega-V3, manuever to fire their lasers at the spawn. The spawn blows up. 

"Guys, engage your thrusters now!" commands Justin. Everybody adjusts their throttle and they sped forward. 

"Merge Mega Voyager!" commands Andros. 

Mega-V1 jumps off of Mega-V3 as V3's third stage disconnects from the rest and splits in half. Mega-V5 splits as its cannons flip over and the skis fold up. 

The Mega Voyager head ejects from the rear of Mega-V2. The front of Mega-V4 folds down and the wrists and hands slide forward as the upper arms fold out. Mega-V3 flies through the opening created in Mega-V4. The V3 third stage attaches to the top of V5. 

The arms on V4 fold down as the first stage portion of V3 disconnects from the second stage. The head attaches to the top of the V3 second stage. 

The legs, upper torso, and cannon line up. Mega-V5 floats into place and folds up. All the other pieces connect to it and its silhouette poses in the moonlight. They fly down to Earth where they find the Astro Megazord badly beaten and falling to the ground. 

Mega Voyager flies throught the air and kicks Darkonda in the chest before landing. Darkonda fires a blast at Mega Voyager. Andros blocks with the Voyager shield. 

"Ami," says Alpha, "We're saved. It's the new Megazord!" 

"Justin," calls Andros, "How do we finish this guy off?" 

"Yell 'Voyager Spartan' and fire the shell from Mega-V3." 

"Everybody, let's do it!" 

"Voyager Spartan!" The forward section of the cannon shoots forth, hits Darkonda, and destroys him, leaving behind nothing but smoke and fire. Mega Voyager walks over to the fallen Megazord and helps it get to its weak feet. 

"I wonder if Ami, Minako and Alpha, and the cats survived," says Cassie. 

"They just have to," pleads Ashley. 

"Gu..." Static starts playing over the comm system. "Can... hear...? 

"Ami, is that you?" asks TJ. 

"Ye..." comes the reply. "Mina... hurt... don't... badly... Megazord... down...-thing alrig-..." 

"Let's get that beauty up to the Moon Base," says TJ. Everybody agrees.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship, Andros's Quarters. . . 

Andros enters his spartan quarters to find them not to worst for wear despite their recent battle. He heads towards his computer terminal, and activates it to find it still working. 

"DECA?" he calls. 

"Yeees, Aaaandrooos?" 

"Great, the voice modulator is out of tune." He gives the terminal a couple of whacks. "Anyway, DECA, I want you to begin hardburning all computer activity to my terminal, starting now." 

"Of course. May I ask why?" 

"No, you may not," says Andros. "But I have my suspicions that today's battle was sabotaged." 

"By who?" 

"That's what I want to find out.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Surf Spot. . . 

"So, are you going to be okay, Minako?" asks Ashley. 

"Sure. The INET doc checked me out and put my right arm into a sling. He also healed my check, though I think that was more due to my inherent senshi powers." 

"Ami, Justin, what's the analysis of the Astro Megazord?" asks Andros. 

"Well, it's going to be two weeks before it's back in action," says Ami. 

"It's a good thing we got the Mega Voyager when we did, and still have the Delta Megazord," says TJ. 

"Justin, what excuse are you using to be back in Angel Grove?" asks Carlos. 

"None. I never actualy per se left Angel Grove. When my dad and I found out about each other's secret, we figured it was better to stay in Angel Grove. I've also spent some time over at the Power Chamber, trying to see if I could get something..." Justin stops talking and gazes at something behind Cassie, Carlos, and TJ. 

"Justin, what's wrong?" queries Ami. Everybody turns around to see what he was looking at. 

"I could have sworn I saw Adam." 

"Boo!" 

Justin jumps outta his seat. 

"Woah, Justin! Calm down." 

"Adam, it is you!" exclaims Justin. 

"Yep, I'm back in town. I had a little traveling business to deal with, but I'm back to stay. What about you, Just? I thought I heard that you were leaving." 

"Well, something came up and changed our plans." 

"Yeah, I know how that is. Hi, Ami, Minako. Minako, what happened to you?" 

"A little on-the-job bruising," jokes Minako. 

"Adam, could I talk to you for a moment?" asks Justin. "In private." 

"Sure, let's go."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Outside the Surf Spot. . . 

"Adam, why can't I tell them about your secret?" 

"Because, Justin, they'd worry about me like the old Rangers would have worried about the Green Ranger Tommy. Don't worry, I'll tell them soon enough." 

*HONK!* *HONK!* 

"Huh? What was that?" wonders Justin. He and Adam turn around to see Storm Blaster sitting there. Justin runs up to it. 

"Storm Blaster!? Is that really you?" 

"Justin, what's wrong?" 

"This is Storm Blaster from the late Power Ranger Turbo days. 

Suddenly, Storm Blaster speed off. 

"Hey, wait! Don't go!" 

"Come on, Justin. We need to tell the real superheroes."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Inside the Surf Spot. . . 

"Guys!" Justin rushes in. "You won't believe what I saw! 

"Calm down, Justin, and slowly tell us," says TJ. 

"I saw Storm Blaster!" 

"What!?!" The Rangers and Senshi are in shock. 

The End _::For now...::_

**Next time:**The search for the senshi continues as our favorite hot-tempered senshi and a fabulous flying sports car make their reappearance while Astronema takes a lesson from the past and invests in...DETONATORS! 

**Sailor Says:**

**Minako:** Okay, does anyone think this is going overboard? I mean, Mega Voyager, Justin, Adam, and Storm Blaster in one episode.   
**TJ:** There's nothing wrong with that. It gives the viewer some wonderful eye candy.   
**Justin:** Well, I hope I eventually get back my powers. That would be wicked cool.   
**Carlos:** Speaking of which, what's you story, Adam? What's this traveling business you work for?   
**Adam:** Uh, I can't say at the moment.   
**Minako:** Come on, come on, come on...   
**Adam:** Er, I'll be going now, we're really starting to get crowded in this fanfic. 


	5. Episode 5: True Blue to the Rescue!

**United Alliance Of Heroes in Space  
Chapter 205 - Saga II - Reuniting the Planets  
Episode 5 - True Blue to the Rescue!  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)  
Adapted from: Power Rangers in Space**

Disclaimer: Saban Entertainment owns the Power Rangers and related items. Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei own the Sailor Senshi. Any thing not owned by them is of original creation by the author.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

5-4-3-2-1  
Rangers in Space  
And the Senshi, too!  
Set controls to outer space now;  
Flying higher than ever before;  
Hyperushing past the moon;  
Find the missing planets!  
Rangers, in space!  
Go Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go Power Rangers, go, go, go, FLY!  
Go Power Team, go Power Team, go Power Team, gooooooo, in SPACE!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

I'm Justin Stewart. I'm twelve and in the Tenth grade, which is kinda funny. 

"Hey, Justin! Are you ready?" Adam stands at the bottom of the stairs in Justin's house, ready to take him to meet the Rangers and two Senshi at the Surf Spot. 

Normally, I would be in middle school, but I lived in an orphanage for a while, until I met Kat and Tanya, who helped me get back into a normal school. I took some tests, and I'm actually too smart for my age. 

"I'm coming, Adam!" yells Justin. 

"Well, hurry up. We're getting behind. They'll start to wonder where we are." 

And another thing! I am, or actually was, a Power Ranger! The BlueTurbo Ranger, to be exact. I unintentionally found out the Rangers' identities when I was hiding under Rocky's bed. Adam, Kat and Tanya were three of the Power Rangers. Rocky was the Blue Ranger before me,but he hurt his back and was put out of action right at the beginning of our Turbo adventure. I was given his powers by Zordon, since it was easier to do that than find someone else and let me off the hook with such a dangerous secret. Then the Sailor Senshi of Japan came to America and joined our ranks. Then the Rangers had to get on with their lives and new Rangers were chosen. Thank goodness for the experienced Senshi. Eventually, they left to aid Zordon, who was on Eltar, in which the meanwhile, Divatox attacked us and destroyed our powers. The older Rangers blasted off into space and searched for new powers while I thought I was going to leave Angel Grove with my father. Actually, we went to the moon, where I found out my father had been recruited by Zordon a while back to be an assistant to the Power Rangers and build newer and better Zords for emergencies. 

Adam and Justin pile into Adam's green van and drive off. They drive by a neighbor's house. A several seconds after they pass, the windows are knocked out of their frames by an explosion of fire. 

"I wonder what that noise was," ponders Justin.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Surf Spot. . . 

The Space Rangers are gathered around a table, piles of papers covering the table top. Carlos is browsing the sports page and TJ is reading the comics section of the newspaper. Ashley has the fashion section spread out over her lap, trying to get ideas for her fashion designer class. 

Nearby, a TV is playing the afternoon news. No one except Bulk and Skull is paying it any attention. That is, until... 

"This just in!" announces the newscaster. "Another mysterious explosion has wrecked Angel Grove in the residential area! Thankfully, no one was hurt, seeing as the family that lives in the house that was destroyed was out at school or work. The police are baffled and powerless to stop these explosions. Every site leaves little evidence to trace. And not only is it destroying the business district, but innocent people are getting hurt by the explosions that are occuring in the residential areas. The only clue the police have is that these explosions are reminiscent of the explosions that occured last summer when the Power Rangers were using race cars to fight the monster that were rampaging our fair city." 

Gasps can be heard coming from all around the youth center. 

Cassie glances up from her algebra homework. "How come we aren't doing something to stop this?" she whispers. 

"We are," says TJ, "But the MegaShip is only 50 percent operational yet, and that's our only real way of finding stuff, since the Astro Scanners only have a limited range." 

"Thus meaning our search for Zordon is temporarily off as well," replies Adam as he and Justin come through the entrance. 

"'Our' search?" TJ smiles and raises his eye brow like he'd seen Spock do on the original Star Trek TV series. 

"Of course," replies Justin. "It makes sense. Adam's known Zordon since the second year of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. And I know Zordon better than the rest of you." 

"But you'll be helpless," remarks Andros. "You don't have your Ranger powers anymore." 

"That hasn't stopped Ami and Minako, has it?" retorts Justin. 

"He's got you there, Andros," says Carlos. 

The communicators chime at that moment. The Rangers move over to a secluded corner. 

"What is it, Alpha?" asks TJ as he activates his communicator. 

"It's Luna," comes the voice over the communicator. "Report back to the MegaShip. I think we've got something." 

"Let's go," says Adam. 

"Adam, who's leader? You or me? Who's the one who can morph?" asks Andros in an undignified manner." 

"Cool it, Andros," says TJ. "Adam's been at this longer than any of us, probably including yourself, so I think that Adam would be a valuable resource. You've really been getting an attitude ever since your unwarranted visit to Onyx. Granted, it got us the Mega Voyager cards, BUT, if you don't stop, you may end up doing something that'll get one of us killed in battle." TJ thinks back to the time on KO-35, when Carlos was wounded, and apparently, so does Andros. 

"I think we'd be better off with a new Red Ranger," says Justin. 

"We've gotten this far with him, haven't we?" Ashley looks around at her friends. 

"Guys, I don't like the direction this is heading." Andros is sweatdropping profusely. 

"We're joking," replies TJ. "You're doing fine. Just can it with the "holier-than-thou-just-because-I'm-red-ranger" routine." 

"We're coming now," reports Carlos. The teens fly off in streaks of rainbow colored light and two white streaks.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dark Fortress. . . 

"This is not going well." Astronema strolls around the bridge of the Dark Fortress, boding darkly. 

"What is the matter, my princess?" queries Ecliptor. 

"Everything!" Astronema throws her hands up into the air. "First, Sailor Nemesis is knocked off of the playing field by some dumb cat. Then, just when it seems we're getting the upper hand and Darkonda has almost gotten rid of the Megazords, another Megazord enters the equation." 

"Well, their luck can't continue," says Ecliptor slyly. 

Astronema glances at him. "Do you know something?" 

"Let's just say, Angel Grove is having a 'bomb' of a good time, thanks to Lionizer." 

"Lionizer... yes, he's a good one, with all those detonators." 

"Hey now," says Elgar, "Detonators are Auntie Dee's business." 

Astronema shots an energy blast at Elgar. "Hush you." 

"Incoming transmission," warbles a Quantron. 

"Put it on screen!" commands Astronema. 

The screen lights up and Divatox appears. 

"Speak of the devil," mutters Ecliptor under his breath. 

"Hi. Astronema, darling" says Divatox in a sickingly sweet tone of voice, "Don't you look lovely today." 

Astronema attempts to put a forced smile on her face, but fails. 

"Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I seem to have. . . um, misplaced a little something, just this little pesky thing called a Storm Blaster." 

Astronema's interest is peaked at the mention of Storm Blaster. 

"What's a Storm Blaster?" asks Ecliptor, cocking his head. 

"Well, you see..." begins Elgar. 

"SHUT UP, ELGAR!!" yell Astronema and Divatox in unison. 

"Now, if you happen to see it, don't worry your pretty little head about it, Karo..., er, Astronema." 

Ecliptor glares evilly at Divatox for her aborted slip-up. Astronema does not notice Divatox's slip. 

"Just give me a call, and I'll send an army or two after it. Agreed, hmm?" 

"Of course, Divatox," says Astronema, turning away from the monitor. "Unless..." 

Divatox gets a worried, then furious look on her face. 

"...I catch it first!" Astronema laughs. "Then it's MINE!" 

"Why you little brat!" yells Divatox. She launches into her mocking routine. "'Oh, look at me, I'm so cool. I'm Astronema. I'm in charge of the whole universe.' Well, hello..." 

Astronema signals for the communications to be cut, and Divatox disappears from the screen. 

"Send out the Quantrons and Velocifighters. Capture Storm Blaster!" commands Astronema. She sighs. "And someone get me a status report on Sailor Nemesis!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship. . . 

Warning alarms are blaring all over the place, giving a sense of impending disaster. The Rangers, in their Space uniforms, enter the bridge. 

"What's going on?" asks TJ. 

"These explosions are starting to get dangerous. People have been actually been hurt by them," explains Luna. "From what I have seen of the foes of the Power Rangers, actually hurting people is not their intention. They just want to conquer the planet, enslave the people, and get revenge on the good guys." 

"Maybe they decided to change their tactics," suggests Minako. "It wouldn't be the first time an enemy has had a strategic reevaluation. The Dark Kingdom's done it. Wiseman did it. The Death Busters definitely have done it." 

"Well, we're never going to know, just standing around like this," says Carlos. 

"Any chance we can locate these bombs *BEFORE* they go off?" asks Minako. 

"With the MegaShip still in this condition..." Ami waves around to all the control boards still popped up with wiring exposed. 

"I believe I have something that might help." Luna does a jump flip into the air and a rectangular device appears and falls to the tabletop. "It's a new mini-computer to replace your old one. It has ten times the computing power of the old one." 

"Thanks, Luna." Ami picks and opens it up. The computer clicks on and starts to make a lot of noise. 

"Well?" Andros stands there, looking impatient. 

"There's one in the abandoned warehouse on the edge of the business district. And it appears to be getting ready to blow!" 

"Then let's rocket!" TJ leads everybody in a jog to the jump tubes, where they do their arm movements and jump in. Six streaks of colored light shoot out of the MegaShip. 

"You two may want to go home now," comments Ami. "It's getting late on Earth." 

"I'll stay," says Adam. 

"So will I," replies Justin. 

"Whoa there, little buddy," says Adam. "All teens need their sleep. If you want, I'll walk you home." 

Justin sighs. "Oh, alright." 

"We'll even stop for ice cream." 

Justin perks up at this. "Let's go." 

Ami smiles. "I'll teleport you to the Surf Spot, so you can reclaim your van." 

"Thanks, Ami-san." Adam and Justin stand side by side and teleport away.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

To Earth. . . 

The Rangers and Sailor V fly side by side. 

"Guys," calls Ami from everybody's communicator. 

"What's up, Ami-chan?" asks Sailor V. 

"Hate to give you more work, but a squad of Quantrons have appeared in Angel Grove Park and it appears that. . .they're attacking Storm Blaster!" 

Everybody sweatdrops. 

"Hold it, Ami," says TJ. "Did you say Storm Blaster?" 

"Sure did. And it looks like he's been through a hell of a time, considering the dust he's covered in." 

"Carlos, Cassie, come with me," TJ announces. "Andros, you, Ashley, and Minako head on towards the detonator." 

"Good plan,"says Andros as TJ and his group veer off towards the park while the rest head on their original course.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove Park. . . 

The Quantrons are ganging up on Storm Blaster, blades in hand and scratching the paint off. Storm Blaster attempts to roll back and forth, throwing the Quantrons every which way. The Quantrons keep getting back up and move forth on the Storm Blaster. 

"Attacking my friend, are you?" asks a voice that doesn't appear to have a source. Suddenly the Quantrons are knocked off their feet by an unseen force. 

The three rangers finally appear on the scene to see the Quantrons all getting kicked around. 

"Why, Cassie, I do believe your beau has returned," kids TJ. 

Cassie slaps him on the shoulder. "When did I ever say that?" 

"The way you act around him makes it evident enough," says TJ. "Now, let's see if he can use any assistance." 

"Beside, we never thanked him for the Delta Megazord," acknowledges Carlos. 

They jump into the middle of the battle. Cassie immediately lands a blow to the mid-torso of a Quantron. TJ hacks Quanton on the neck, sending it sprawling to the ground. Carlos trips up a Quantron trying to tackle Storm Blaster. 

With the Quantrons sufficiently distracted, Storm Blaster makes a run for it and disappears. 

Phantom Ranger takes care of the final two Quantrons. The Quantrons, whose objective had escaped, teleport away. Cassie runs up to the Phantom, hoping to catch him before he disappears as well. 

"Where did Storm Blaster get to?" asks Carlos as he and TJ try to locate their vehicular friend. 

"I don't know. He was just here a moment ago," says TJ. 

"Hey, guys! Get your butts over here this moment!" yells Cassie. 

"Better go," jokes TJ. "We don't want to be on her bad side." 

They laugh as they head over to where Cassie and the Phantom are standing. 

"What's the deal, Cassie?" asks TJ. 

"The Phantom here said he'd answer all our questions about him?" 

"Is that true? Phantom really going to reveal his identity?" asks Carlos. 

"Sure, but not right now. I am needed elsewhere." 

"What!?!" yells Cassie as the three Rangers and Phantom sweatdrop. 

"I am needed elsewhere." He disappears. 

"Hey now! Get back here. I'm not through yet!" hypes Cassie. "Uuu, men, or whatever the Phantom is!" 

"Later, Cas," says TJ. "We should regroup with the others." 

Suddenly, they hear an explosion eminating from the business district. 

"Nooooo!" yells Cassie as she attempts to jump onto her Galaxy Glider before the other Rangers pull her back. 

"They have to be alright," says TJ worriedly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Business District, five minutes earlier. . . 

"Any sign of the detonator yet?" asks Andros. 

"None," replies Ashley. A few minutes ago, the two of them and that tag-a-long Senshi had arrived in the Business District with two unclear bomb signals. Ashley had managed to get Sailor V to go off on one of the signals while she stayed with Andros, despite some argument from them. 

"It has got to be here," says Andros. "This is where the signal was pointing to. But I don't see anything out of place. And there are just too many boxes to check each and every one, without knowing how much more time we have." 

"Looking for this, Rangers?" asks a dark and sinister voice. 

"Ecliptor!" yells Andros. "Give it here, before it explodes." He draws his Spiral Saber and makes a mad rush at Ecliptor, taking a moment to activate his Battlizer and charge his attack. He jumps and and slashes his at Ecliptor, etching a long scar into Ecliptor's chest. 

Ecliptor stumbles back and drops the detonator. "Oof. You're getting better, Red Ranger. You must have been practicing." 

Ecliptor glances at his left wrist as if he is looking at a watch. "I'm afraid it is time for me to be leaving. I wish I didn't have to leave, but things will be going off in a moment." With that, Ecliptor teleports away. Or at least attempts to, before something hits him on the back of his head and distracts him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Another section of the Business District. . . 

*Ashley sure did seem anxious to get rid of me, as if she feared me in some sort of way. Must have thought I was going after Andros as well. As if! Though I *am* gorgeous, and he is kinda handsome...* 

Sailor V was wandering around, occasionally glancing at her still silent Astro Navigator. *Why is this thing still not responding?* she wonders. She shakes it a bit, hoping it will make some noise, but to no effect. *Sure is quiet in here, a little too quiet, despite the fact I made sure the workers got to cover beforehand. Should be able to hear rats scurrying along behind the crates. Ugh.* Sailor V fails to notice an image of a monster appearing on her monitor. 

She continues searching, thinking that she won't be able to stand the silence any longer when suddenly the Navigator emits a short beep. Then, the beeps continued to come in a steady interval. She hurried along in the direction the Navigator pointed until she heard a familiar voice. Ecliptor's, to be precise. Something about a bomb about to go off. 

*Can't let him get away* she thinks. 

* * * * * * 

Ecliptor glances at his left wrist as if he is looking at a watch. "I'm afraid it is time for me to be leaving. I wish I didn't have to leave, but things will be going off in a moment." With that, Ecliptor teleports away. Or at least attempts to, before something hits him on the back of his head and distracts him. 

"Code Name wa Sailor V!" yells Sailor V. "Crescent Beam!" 

"Sailor V!" yells Ashley. "Get out of here! A bomb is about to go off!" 

"Too...late..." mutters Ecliptor. Then all hail broke loose. 

* * * * * * 

Burning... Pain... Intense pain... 

*Slap!* Ashley wakes up suddenly, due to the pain searing through her cheek where someone slapped her. She then realized that she was no longer morphed. How had she survived the blast? And why was it dark all around her. 

"I see you're awake, yellow power puff," announces a distinctive, feminine voice. 

"Astronema..." realizes Ashley. 

"Yes," Astronema says as lights snap on around her. "You and your friend were lucky to survive the blast. Now, tell me, what was that armor you were wearing and where did it come from!?" 

"Armor?" Ashley tries to determine what Astronema was talking about. "Are you crazy? We wear spandex! That's what we were wearing." 

"Don't fool around with me! I know what I saw," hisses Astronema. "If you won't tell me, I'll just have the Quantrons extract the information from you." 

"Wait, Astronema." Astronema turns around to see Dark Specter on a viewing screen. "Use them as bait to lure in the remaining three Rangers. We must be rid of them before I can complete my master plan." 

"Yes, Dark Specter. . ." 

"And, Astronema," he glances at her, "Don't fail me again." He disappears off the view screen. 

Astronema turns to her squad of Quantrons. "Shackle these three and hang them from the roof of this abandoned warehouse." As she stalks off, she teleports away back to the Dark Fortress. "And send out Lionizer!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Karmata IV. . . 

"Work faster! That's it! Move it! Double time, you lousy slackers! I don't have all day. . .especially in this heat." Divatox zaps one of the Phiranatrons as an example to the others. She then wipes the sweat off her forehead. This just wasn't her day. 

She had practically been condemned to this wasteland of a planet. Then her stinking Phiranatrons had allowed that stupid Storm Blaster to escape. Next, Dark Specter threatened to kill her unless she retrieved that damned car. After that, Lightning Cruiser refused to work anymore, as if it had a choice. If something didn't start going her way, she was going to pull out her hair. 

"Divatox." 

"Oh, hell's bells, who is it?" 

"Do not talk to me like that!" yells Dark Specter's fiery image. 

"Oh, it's you, Dark Specter. Did I ever tell you you remind me of my ex-fiancee?" 

"I have decided to give you another chance. I am sending the Senshi of Fire your way. Do a better job of guarding her than you did with that infernal blue jeep. Or else..." 

Divatox shivers. Had it suddenly cooled down? "Right on it, Darkie. Bye-bye." 

Dark Specter's image dissolves into nothingness. 

She glances around notices everybody taking a coffee break. 

"Well!? Who said you could take a break? GET BACK TO WORK!" She sighs. "Days like this make me wish I had listened to my mother when I was choosing my career."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Astro Megaship. . . 

TJ, Carlos, and Cassie storm onto the bridge, removing helmets as they go. Ami looks at them with tears in her eyes, and Alpha keeps muttering "Ayi yi yi" quietly over and over. 

"Ami, tell me it isn't true..." pleads Cassie. 

Ami attempts to say something, but her throat chokes up on her and she breaks out into Usagi-style tears. 

"I'm so sorry," says Alpha. 

TJ slams his fist onto the main console. "This can't be happening." 

"Ami," says Carlos sullenly, "Could there be a chance the sensors are malfunctioning due to the damage the MegaShip acquired in the battle with Darkonda?" 

"No," Ami finally manages to say as she wipes her eyes, a glint of unnoticed malice in them. "I checked and double-checked the sensors. They are working at 95 percent of capacity for the distance from us to the Earth." 

"There has to be something we can do," says TJ. 

The alarms go off. Everybody is shaken out of their doldrums. 

"What is it, Alpha?" asks Cassie. 

"A monster called Lionizer is attacking the office district of Angel Grove. He's attempting to blow up everything in sight with his cannon." 

"We'll take care of him," announces Carlos. 

"Be careful, Rangers," replies Alpha. "Don't go down there with revenge on your thoughts. That will lead to defeat." 

"Alpha, has anyone told you you sound like Zordon?" jokes TJ. 

"Ayi yi yi."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove. . . 

Lionizer is laughing, blowing up buildings everywhich way. 

The three remaining Rangers jump through the air. TJ summons his Astro Axe and slashes Lionizer across the chest, causing sparks to appear. Cassie leaps and fires her Satellite Stunner. Carlos finishes off by applying a spinning drill kick to Lionizer's smoking hole. 

"That'll teach you to kill off our friends!" yells Carlos. 

"It seems my distraction worked. Quantrons, now!" 

Two squads of Quantrons materialize around the Rangers and tackle them. The Rangers struggle to free themselves, but are quickly overcomed by the vast number of goons. 

Ecliptor appears in a flash of green light. "Good work, Lionizer. Astronema will be proud of you." 

"I am honored to serve the great Astronema," replies Lionizer. 

Ecliptor turns to face the Rangers. "Worried about your friends? Bwahahaha! No need. You'll be seeing them soon enough." 

"What do you mean? You can't kill us!" argues TJ. 

Ecliptor cocks his head. "Kill? Who said anything about killing you? Oh no, it'll be much more fun torturing you for information on this mysterious armor of yours." 

"Armor?" asks Cassie. "Ecliptor, I think you've knocked around in the noggin one too many times. We have no armor. Does this Spandex look like armor to you?" 

"Not going to answer truthfully? No matter. Where you're going, no amount of armor will help you." 

"You'll never get away with this, Ecliptor!" yells Cassie. 

Ecliptor draws his sword and pokes it at the Pink Ranger's throat. "If you don't close that trap of yours, you'll find yourself with one extra breathing hole, ne?" 

Cassie struggles against her ropes, but can't get free.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Stewart residence, night time. . . 

Justin stands at the window in his room, glaring outside. 

"Justin!" calls his dad. "It's time for bed." 

"Alright, dad!" Justin yells back. Then, to himself, "I wonder why Adam had to leave in such a big hurry this afternoon." 

_::begin flashback::_

Adam pulls his van up into the Stewart's driveway. Justin is sitting in the passenger seat, eating an ice cream cone. 

"So, Adam, are you coming in?" Justin finishes the lasts bits of his cone and wipes his mouth with a napkin. At that moment, a beeping is heard. 

"Ur, no, I'm sorry, Justin." Adam glances down at a device on his belt. "A job just came up and I need to get to it." 

"What is your job?" asks Justin. 

"I...I can't say, at least not yet." 

"Why not, Adam? We're friends. We were even teammates." 

"Look, Justin... Right now is just not the right time to tell you." Adam grits his teeth. "Now, please, get out." 

Justin looks worriedly at his disturbed friend. "Um, sure. Okay." 

_::end flashback::_

"Come on, Justin!" yells his dad. "Brush your teeth." 

"Yes, dad," replies Justin as he turns toward the door. But a flash of light from outside his window recaptures his attention. "Hunh? What's going on out there?" 

*Fwoosh Fwoosh!* v"Wait... that sound... it can't be..." breathes Justin exasperatedly. 

*Fwoosh Fwoosh!* 

"It's Storm Blaster!" Justin moves over to his door and locks it. He returns to the window and quietly opens it. He climbs down the drainage pipe next to the window and jumps to the ground when he is a couple of feet above it. 

"Storm Blaster!? Is that you? How did you escape? Well, that's not important so long as you're free. What about Lightning Cruiser?" 

*Fwoosh Fwoosh!* 

"What?! You're serious? We've got to go help him!" 

*Fwoosh Fwoosh!* 

"The others are in trouble?" Justin slaps his hand to his forehead. "You know what, Storm Blaster? We're starting to sound like Timmy and Lassie." Justin grins. "But seriously, what can I do to help them?" 

*Fwoosh Fwoosh!* 

"Get in? Alright, but I'm still not sure what I'll be able to do." Justin jumps in and the seatbelt automatically activates. 

* * * * * * 

Storm Blaster races up to an old, abandoned warehouse surrounded by Quantrons. Storm Blaster attempts to ram through them. The Quantrons produce their blades and chop at the finishing on Storm Blaster's outer surface. 

"Slow down, Stormie," whines Justin. "I think I lost my dinner back there. Is there any thing I can do?" 

*Fwoosh Fwoosh!* The glove compartment opens up to reveal. . . a Turbo Morpher and Key! 

"Nani yo!?" Justin speaks the one word of Japanese he knows without a doubt. "Where'd this come from, Stormie? Wait, I'd rather not look the gift car in its mouth, hehe." 

Justin straps on the morpher and does the appropriate hand movements. "Shift into Turbo!" He thrusts the Key into the slot on the top of the Morpher and twists it. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" 

In a flash of blue light, Justin is replaced by the Blue Turbo Ranger. He takes a hold of the steering wheel and spins the vehicle around, throttling at top speed right through the squad of Quantrons. He makes a quick sideswipe and heads for the building. 

* * * * * * 

Astronema watches as the Rangers squirm and wiggle around, trying to free themselves of the rope tying their hands and feet together and holding them off the ground. Ecliptor spectates from the background, surrounded on the sides and rear by a group of Quantrons. 

Astronema turns her head for a moment, as if she had heard a noise from outside. 

Suddenly, a side wall bursts in as Storm Blasters rides in with what appears to the Rangers to be the Blue Turbo Ranger. They are astonished. 

Justin flips out of Storm Blaster and does a classic Sailor Moon pose sequence. "You capture my friends and torture them. I cannot allow this to continue. I will not forgive you. In the name of the Power, I will punish you!" 

"Quantrons! Attack the lone Power Ranger!" orders Astronema. 

Justin yells to Storm Blaster. "Use the Turbine Laser and free our friends while I handle these goons." Storm Blaster flashes his headlights and honks in agreement. It raises the Turbine Laser positioned on its bar rack into a 30 degree angle and releases a volley. 

The volley singes through the rope and the Rangers and Sailor V fall to the ground in a limp pile. A group of Quantrons disengages from the main group attacking Justin and head for the others. Justin notices this, but can't do anything since the Quantrons have his hands full, literally. 

Sailor V struggles to raise her head and bring her index finger to touch the jewel on her head. "Crescent Beam!" The light from her tiara jewel shines, then fizzles out. "Oh..." 

Storm Blaster pulls up next to them and activates its mini-teleporter, bring the Rangers and Senshi aboard it. The gear shifter next to the driver's seat toggles around and Storm Blaster races up to Blue Turbo who jumps in. 

"Let's go, Stormie!" commands Justin as he puts Storm Blaster into high gear and revs his way out through the menagerie of Quantrons. 

"Don't let them get away!" yells Astronema. "Fire the Satellasers!" 

Twin green beams of light shoot down from the Dark Fortress and strike the Lionizer. He grows to giantic heights and destroys the roof of the abandonded warehouse. He starts blasting nearby buildings with his equally big bazooka. 

* * * * * * 

Storm Blaster stops about 20 meters from the warehouse. The Rangers and Sailor V are starting to recover from their ordeal. But, unfortunately, their recovery is short lived. The Rangers hop out of Storm Blaster. 

"Thanks for rescuing us, pal," says TJ. 

"No problem." Justin smiles under his helmet. 

"Great! Look at the size of that walking bomb!" exclaims Cassie. 

"Then you'll need a giant-sized bomb extinguisher," says Justin. 

"And I know just the thing." Andros does the arm movements. "Mega V-1 power!" all the Rangers yell. 

"I'll be back on the Megaship," announces Sailor V. 

Mega V-1 launches from the moon and lands on Earth, Andros in the cockpit. "Justin, I'll show you what this baby can do! Mega-V1 rockets, fire!" Missles launch from the cannons on Mega-V1's shoulders, impacting on Lionizer. 

Mega V-1 propels forward, punching Lionizer in the gut. "Now, let's finish this!" Andros pulls a lever. "Mega Voyager, power-up!" 

* * * * * * 

In a hidden NASADA base on the light side of the moon, half a sphere away from Zedd and Rita's abandoned lunar palace, a loud, echoing voice warns of the impending vaacuum in the launch bay. Repair people scramble to get out of the area. 

On a crater on the moon, three doors open on the outer surface while a large circular portal in the center spirals to form a wide hole. A blue rocket blasts the portal through as three other vehicle fly through each of their own individual tunnels. 

The Rangers teleport into their cockpits. "Initiate Mega Voyager transformation! 

The Mega Vehicles split apart and regroup into the Mega Voyager, wielding its Mega-V3 missle cannon. Sweeping down from a moonlite sky, a wonderous omen, the Mega Voyager flies through the sky and gives a kick to the monster's torso. 

"Grrrrrrrr!" roars Lionizer. "No one does that to me and lives!" He takes some pot shots at the Megazord, charring it in several places. 

Mega Voyager walks up to Lionizer and punches it in the stomach. The Lionizer returns the favor, knocking the Megazord upside its head. This continues until the Lionizer loads a special missile into his cannon. 

"This'll give you quite a buzz," roars Lionizer. He fires his missile, which realizes a platoon of hornet drones. They swarm around the Mega Voyager, occupying it and allowing the Lionizer to return to his rampage, knocking down a few more tall buildings. 

"Mega-V2 Shield!" The Rangers summon the Mega-V3 shield and swat away the bees. They head their Zord over to the monster. 

"Mega-V3 Missile Mode!" commands Andros. The first stage of the Mega-V3 flies down from the sky and the MegaVoyager grabs ahold of it. "You're going down, you raving lunatic." The nosecone of Mega-V3 fires and hits Lionizer squarely in the back, knocking him down and causing him to explode. The Mega Voyager does its victory pose, legs spread, left arm pointing out to the left, and the right arm holding the Mega-V3 weapon up in the air.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Space, the Final Frontier ^_^. . . 

The Rangers are speeding on their Galaxy Gliders while Justin is cruising along in Storm Blaster, which is in the lead. 

"Are you sure it's this way, Justin?" asks TJ. 

"I don't really know," replies Justin. Everybody sweatdrops. 

"Just follow Stormie," says Sailor V, riding in the passenger seat next to Justin. "He was there after all." 

They approach a desert planet. Each of them turns into a ball of light and fly through the atmosphere. Heading on, the Rangers lean forward on their Galaxy Gliders to pick up a little more speed. 

Soon a work area is spotted. Some Phiranatrons are digging, while others are whipping Lightning Cruiser and Hino Rei. 

"Everybody, scatter and take them out!" yells Andros. Carlos and Ashley swerve off to the left as TJ and Cassie move off towards the right. Justin, Storm Blaster, and Andros rush start forward into the foray. 

TJ and Cassie jump off their Gliders. TJ knocks a Phiranatron to the ground, rolling around with it. Cassie gives a swift kick to another Phiranatron's chest as she dismounts from her board. The two Phiranatrons holding onto Rei's chains start to shake their knees in fear. Whether it was because of the Rangers or of what Divatox would do if they let the ex-Sailor Senshi escape is unknown. 

TJ elbows the Phiranatron in its sensitive place. He rushes over to Rei and destroys her chains with his Astro Axe. Rei takes the iniative and lodges a spirit ward firmly on one of her captor's forehead. In a fit, the Phiranatron stumbles to the ground and slowly stops moving. 

"Took you long enough to find and rescue me," complains Rei, trying to dust herself off, but to no success. 

"Sorry," retorts Cassie. "But we had a few other things to take care of, like defending the Earth." 

"It doesn't really matter," says Rei. "I just needed to get that off my chest, and as I can see, Usagi still isn't back. Anyways, let me help. Mars Ninja Power, Make-up!" Nothing happens, and Rei gets a shocked expression on her face as she sweatdrops. 

"We'll explain later," says TJ as he signals Ami to teleport the freed Rei aboard. Rei disappeared in a wave of red light as she was bitching about being treated like that. 

* * * * * * 

Carlos and Ashley fly straight into the group of Phiranatrons surrounding Lightning Cruiser. A couple of blasts from the Astro Blaster blow away the chains that had kept Lightning Cruiser from using its laser blaster and flight power to escape. 

Now free, Lightning Cruiser roars forward and runs over the Phiranatrons in front of him. Carlos jumps off his board and lands a solid blow to a Phiranatron with his Lunar Lance. Ashley knocks two Phiranatrons off their feet with some strikes from her Star Slinger. 

Lighning Cruiser activates his flight mode and takes to the sky, heading for Storm Blaster's location. 

* * * * * * 

"Divatox, this is last time, you'll harm our friends!" yells Justin. 

"Oh, if it isn't the little blue power twerp. I'm so scared," gasps Divatox sarcastically. 

"This is the end of the line, Divatox," says Justin, with a glint of hatred in his eyes, even though no one else could see it. "You've threatened me, you've threatened my home planet, and you've threatened and hurt my friends. I cannot forgive you! I am the Blue Turbo Ranger, and in the name of the Earth, I will punish you!" 

"Hahaha, like I'm afraid of you," crows Divatox. 

Justin summons his Hand Blasters and kneels down on the ground, praying. "Usagi, Sailormoon, my friend, whereever you are, grant me your strength, your determination, your conviction to defend your friends no matter the cost." Light from the local sun shines down on the Blue Ranger, casting a blue glint on him. 

"Turbo Violent-Dash! Hurricane!" Justin stands up and holds his arms straight out, weapons in hand. He starts spinning rapidly, bringing up a lot of loose dust, and moves toward Divatox. 

"Bah, this doesn't look good," worries Divatox. "I'm outta here. Ouuu, I can just hear that prissy Rita Repulsa now...." With that, she waves her cape and disappears. 

Justin slows down, approaches to a stop, and demorphes. "Damn, she got away." 

"Justin! Watch your language," jokes TJ, as he and the others demorph. 

"Thanks for all your help," says Justin. "Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser thank you as well, don't you?" Blaster and Cruiser honk and flash their headlights in agreement. 

"So where will they go now?" asks Ashley. 

"Probably surf the galactic spacelanes." Justin glances at his watch. "Oh, my gosh, it's almost dawn on Earth. I need to get home pronto, before my dad finds out I'm gone." 

"But I thought your dad knew about you being a Power Ranger," says Carlos. 

"Yeah, but he doesn't know about this little outskirt. He thinks I'm still in bed. I need to go now before I get in real trouble." Storm Blaster honks. "Oh, thanks, buddy." He gets into the driver's seat of Storm Blaster and buckles up. 

"Wait, Justin," calls Cassie. 

"Yeah?" asks Justin with a smile on his face. 

"If we need you..." starts Cassie. 

"I'll be there. I just won't guarantee that I can morph next time." 

"Bye, Justin," everybody announces. 

"Great fight by your side again," says TJ. 

"Ditto," replies Justin as Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser blast off into the planet's morning dawn.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Stewart residence. . . 

Justin hurriedly climbs through his window and jumps underneath the blanket on his bed just as his dad starts to enter the room. Justin makes like he's been sleeping all night. 

Doug Stewart stands in the doorway of his son's bedroom, looking at him. *He looks like an angel when he's sleeping, just like his mother, rest her soul.* 

Justin pretends to be waking up, stretching his arms and yawning. He notices his father in the doorway. "Hi, dad." 

"Good morning, son. 

The end _::For now..._

**Next time:** Ashley celebrates a birthday. But Astronema has a suprise in store for *ALL* of our heroes as she switches places with the birthday girl. Will the Rangers be able to figure out the real Yellow Ranger from the imposter? Find out next time! 


	6. Episode 6: The Birthday Yellows

**United Alliance of Heroes in Space  
Episode 206 - Saga II - Reuniting the Planets  
Chapter 6: The Birthday Yellows  
adapted from the PRIS episode "Invasion of the Bodyswitcher" by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: The original "Invasion of the Bodyswitcher" story, the Power Rangers, the Zords, and related items are all owned by Saban. The Sailor Soldier and related items belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei. About the only thing that belongs to me are the adapted story and Midnight the feline cat. 

Now on with the story...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Ami:** Well, things are finally starting to get moving. 

**Cassie:** The Astro Megazord was badly damaged, but in place of that, we have the Mega Voyager to handle Astronema's schemes! 

**TJ:** And we've managed to recover three Sailor Soldiers to boot! 

**Rei:** Which leaves us with seven more to find! But I have the strange sense that we're being watched by several mysterious people. Anyone of them could be a danger to our cause. 

**Minako:** Lighten up, Rei. _::hums the Digimon Adventure theme song, Butterfly::_

**Rei:** Well, there went the fourth wall... Well, today is Ashley's birthday. And boy, does she get big suprise. Stay tuned to find out!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove Par, by the lake, afternoon. . . 

All the gather Sailor Soldiers and Space Rangers are gathered around a picnic table laden with wrapped boxes, snacks, drinks, and a large cake. 

"Oh, you guys," says Ashley, "You shouldn't have." 

"Come on," replies Rei. "you only have one birthday a year. And you have quite a lot of friends here to help you celebrate." 

"And don't forget your un-birthdays too!" Minako smiles while everybody else sweatdrops. 

Rei gets a disgruntled look on her face. "Alright, who let Minako get her hands on Alice in Wonderland?" She sees the nervous look on TJ's face. "I thought we all agreed Minako and fairy tales don't mix after she attempted to reenact our Snow White play and alsmost fed me a real poisoned apple." 

"Calm down, Rei-chan," says Ami. "Today is Ashley's birthday, it should be a happy event. 

"Speaking of being happy, has anyone seen Andros?" asks Ashley. 

"He said he'd be along shortly." Cassie grabs some pretzels. "He just needed to finish up something on the Megaship. He said not to wait for him." 

"So then," says Minako, "Let's give Ashley our gifts." 

Everybody proceded in an orderly fashion. Rei gave Ashley a temple prietess robe. Ashley received a pair of star-and-moon earrings from Minako and an Algebra book from Ami. 

"Gee, Ami, thanks," Ashley smiles weakly, "I know I'll get good use from it." 

She got a yellow sweater from Cassie and a blue notebook from TJ. But Carlos's gift was the weirdest, as it was a red fire extinguisher. 

"Trying to tell me something?" asks Cassie slyly. 

"Carlos, of all the things, a fire extinguisher?" inquires Cassie. 

Carlos looks at them. "Why not? It's a practical gift." 

"And just how many fires am I going to have to put out?" 

"Well, er, um..." 

Rei interjects. "Ashley, there's another gift. But it's not from any of us. There was addressed to me at the Shinto Temple in Angel Grove. I must say, it has me worried. It has Usagi Tsukino and a school in New York as its return address. But when I called the school, they said there was no record of a Usagi Tsukino there. In fact, their only two Japanese exchange students had just recently graduated. So I opened the box to see what was inside." 

"Rei!" exclaims Ami. "You shouldn't have! What if it had been a bomb or something worst? We're not what we use to be." 

"Ami, Ami, you forget my training. I didn't sense any evil intentions from the box. Anyways, here's what was inside." She hands Ashley a small ringbox. 

Ashley opens it and takes out a piece of jewel, a gold pendant. "Wow, it's very pretty." 

"There was a note with it," says Rei. "Here, I'll read it." 

_Dear Ashley and to whom it may also concern, _

Before I begin, the requester asked that I make it clear to you that this is not a trap. I understand that you are in trying times where a gift such as this can easily be mistrusted. The person told me that your friend Rei Hino would be able to clarify for you that this item holds not threat. 

I was, am, and will be a friend of your ally, Tsukino Usagi, who I understand is not with you at this time. I feel for you. The requester told me you were having some boyfriend troubles at this time in your life. So I was asked to send to you one of the medallions from my old high school. The legend says that if you place the picture of the one you love inside this medallion and keep it on you at all times, you two will fall in love." 

Signed, KM and MY. 

"So what's your verdict, Rei?" asks Ashley. 

"Well, I feel nothing evil from it, but we'd best let Ami analyze it later onboard the megaship, and even after, be very cautious." 

"Heeeeeeeey, minnna!" exclaims Minako hyperly. "It's time for cake!!" She tries to get her hand on the cutting knife, but Ami and Rei hold her arms apart to keep her from getting it. Everybody sweatdrops. Instead, Cassie takes up the knife and cuts the cake and passes a slice to Ashley, then starts to give the next piece to Carlos. 

At this moment, Andros walks up. "Hi, everybody." Ashley takes the piece intended for Carlos and gives it to Andros. 

"Hey, that was my piece," complains Carlos. 

"Hush, I'll cut you the next piece," says Cassie. 

Andros looks at Ashley. "Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" 

Ashley gets up. "Of course." 

They walk away from the table until there is a bit of a distance between them. 

"Well, what did you want, Andros?" 

Andros looks slightly nervous now. "Well, you see, on KO-35, we don't celebrate birthdays." 

"Don't worry about it," explains Ashley, "I didn't expect for you to get into our Earthling rituals." 

Andros looks dejected at this. "Then I guess you wouldn't be interested in this then." In his hand is a small blue bag. He opens and pulls out a necklace with a gold arrow-shaped jewel attached. He lifts it up to Ashley's head and puts it on. 

"Oh, Andros..." Ashley looks as if she's about to cry. 

"That's a special rare jewel from KO-35. A male would give it to the female as a sign of attraction..." Andros blushes. 

"Oh, Andros," Ashley repeats as she gives him a big hug, tears rolling down her face. 

Cassie and Minako, over at the picnic table, notice and smile. 

"Ashley... I know we've only known each other for several months, but... well, er..." Andros seems to be losing his cool. "Ashley, on KO-35, we don't make this big a deal out of it, but would you... marry me?" 

"My god, Andros... this is all so sudden, I don't know what to say. I'm still in high sch..." 

Andros wipes her tears off with his right sleeve and puts his left index finger to her lips to silence her. "You don't have to say anything now. Just think about it, please." 

"I will." She kisses him on the cheek. "I think we should rejoin the others before rumors start to fly." _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Dark Fortress bridge. . . 

"Those blasted Power Rangers have been getting lucky lately," curses Astronema. "We need some way to upset their team chemistry. They're getting too close to Zordon. And Dark Specter is getting too close to my back." 

"I believe I can help you," says a voice. Out from one of the shadows comes a new monster. "I am the Bodyswitcher. I can change anyone into any form." 

"Oh, you can, can you?" says Astronema. "Prove it." 

Bodyswitcher flashes several times, each time turning into an old monster that the Rangers had defeated. 

"Very nice, but can you do others?" 

"Of course. I just need to see the person you want to turn into." Bodyswitcher turns toward Elgar and makes him look like Ecliptor. Ecliptor growls. The process is reversed. 

"Very, very nice." Astronema turns to a control console and presses a button. Up on the viewscreen appears an image of the Yellow Ranger, Ashley. "I want you to change *me* so that I look like her." 

"That can be done very easily." Bodyswitcher waves his hands in front of Astronema. Astronema changes into a duplicate of Ashley. 

"Perfect. Ecliptor!" 

Ecliptor looks at her, finding it hard to believe that this lovely young lady is his Astronema. "Yes, my highness?" 

"Gather the Quantrons and follow me to Earth. It's time to do some replacing."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove Park, an hour after Ashley's birthday party. . . 

Ashley, Cassie, and Minako are walking on one of the many nature paths the park has to offer. Cassie and Minako are ahead of Ashley. 

"You mean it?! He really asked you?" Cassie can't believe what Ashley is telling her. 

"Yeah. He popped the question to me. But I don't know what I should do. I do care for him, but I'm not sure I'm ready for the commitment that marrying an outer space human would mean." 

"Go for it, girl," Minako cheers on, looking back at Ashley. "Andros is so dreamy. If I didn't know you had an attraction to him, I'd try to go after him myself." 

Ashley glares at Minako. 

"Hey, I said 'if'. As I once said to Makoto, I know better than to go after a best friend's boyfriend." Minako faces forward again. "Sometimes, I wonder, are we alone here on Earth? I don't mean as in Humans and aliens. I mean as in allies, people to watch our back in times of trouble. We know there are the Beetleborgs, but you heard that weird Flabber guy. 'No Crustaceans, no Beetleborgs.' How drab. 

Ashley and Cassie are listening to Minako, wondering if she has a point. Off to the side, Astronema as Ashley, Ecliptor and the Quantrons materialize behind a bush, ready to spring and grab Ashley. 

Minako continues on. "You guys weren't there when we Sailors met Ninjor but he mentioned other powers hidden on Earth. For instance, he said something about a man named Gennai and a group of Chosen Children. Who were they, were they reincarnated here in the present, do they realize who they are, will we ever meet them? 

Minako and Cassie are a bit ahead of Ashley. The Quantrons jump out and grab Ashley, one making sure to cover her mouth. They pull her back behind the bushes. 

What are they like? And when I was last back in Japan, I heard rumors of children who had the power to use magical cards to summon the elemental powers of the planet. Don't you wonder if it's all true and if we'll ever met them? Cassie? Ashley?" She looks behind to see Cassie right behind her and the disguised Astronema rushing to catch up. "Well do you?" 

Astronema looks at her strangely. "Do what?" 

"Weren't you listeni..." Minako suddenly smiles. "I see you're still thinking about Andros's proposal." 

"Uh yeah, his proposal..." 

* * * * * * 

Far behind them, Ashley struggles free from her Quantron captors, but before she can get very far, Ecliptor seems to float in front of her. The Quantrons reattach their grip on Ashley. 

Ashley attempts to yell, but Ecliptor slaps her. "Shut up, girl, if you want to continue living. Dark Specter wants you alive for now, but he won't really care if you die if it ensures he can conquer the universe. 

Ashley bites the finger covering her mouth and makes a commotion. 

* * * * * * 

Minako gives her advice to who she believes is Ashley. "Really, girlfriend, tell him that you're interested, but think you should wait til after high school is over. It's only another year off. Then you two can have all the time you want. If he truly does love you, he won't mind. It's like Usagi and Mamoru..." Minako trail off, tears forming in her eyes. 

Cassie puts her arm around Minako, trying to comfort her, tears forming in her own eyes. "Don't worry, Minako. I'm sure they're okay wherever they are. They're out there somewhere..." 

Suddenly they hear something behind them. As they turn to look, Astronema fumes. 

*Damn that Ecliptor. Can't do the simplest things right. He's as bad as Sailor Nemesis and Elgar.* She snaps her fingers, summoning another group of Quantrons to distract her 'friends'. 

"Looks like Astronema wants to give you a present too, Ashley," remarks Cassie. 

"Um, yeah." 

The Quantrons surround the girls, waving their battle blades. Cassie does a flip, grabbing a Quantron's head with her legs and twisting the Quantron to the ground. Minako ducks and jumps between a Quantron's legs, bringing her left leg up into the Quantron's crotch. Cassie and Minako each take a couple of Quantrons and begin to batter them to the ground. Astronema gives a few light kicks and punches to the Quantrons surrounding her, pretending to fight. Suddenly, one of the Quantrons gives her a hard punch, knocking her to the ground. Astronema, furious, jumps up and gives the offending Quantron a power-packed punch, throwing it hard into a nearby tree. 

Looking down at where the Quantron hit her, she saw the real Yellow Ranger's Astro Morpher. *Still didn't have to hit me so hard, blasted machine.* 

The other Quantrons disappear, leaving behind a bewildered Cassie and Minako. 

"What was that all about?" Minako asks Cassie. "Perhaps it's time to report back to the Megaship." 

"Come on, Ashley," says Cassie. "After we're done on the Megaship, we'll go get something for dinner." 

Astronema looks at Cassie strangely as they teleport away.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back on board the Megaship. . . 

After a bit of wandering around, Astronema finally found Ashley's quarters and changed into the Megaship uniform. Now she was trying to find the Engine room. 

"Where the heck is that engine room?" Astronema wonders outloud. 

"The engine room is on Deck Six," Deca answers the spoken question. Unappreciatively, Astronema saps DECA. 

"You didn't need to do that, Astronema," replies another voice. 

Astronema turns around to face one of the other occupants of the Megaship. "Oh, it's you. It was necessary. Too many chances to get caught. As it is, the Rangers will blame it on the Megaship's damage. And what about you? You were sent back to keep the Rangers from recovering and to cause more damage. But yet, I have seen no results." 

"I have to work slowly. I am still trying to gain the red one's trust. Now, I must be off before someone begins to suspect." 

The person walks around the corner. Astronema turns around resumes trying to find her way to the Engine room. As she slowly goes along the hall. She runs into Cassie and Ami. 

"Ashley, just the person we were looking for," says Ami. "We're sorry to have to make you work on your birthday, but Cas and I need your help straightening up one of the cargo bays." 

*I have no time for this foolish nonsense.* "Of course, I'll help. I don't mind." As Cassie and Ami walk off, Astronema pulls out her Wraith Staff and fries the two of them with a couple of bolts. "See, I didn't mind helping at all." She smiles as she walks off.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Megaship's gym... 

As Astronema walks in, she sees Carlos working out on a gravity weight system with Rei acting as his spotter. 

"Hey birthday girl," calls Rei. "Want to talk about earlier? It looked like you were really letting the tears loose." 

"Earlier? Tears?" asks Astronema in confusion. She looks between Carlos and Rei. 

"Oh, I see, you don't want to hurt Mr. Tender Heart's feelings here." Rei looks down at Carlos. 

"Why should it hurt my feelings? I'm happy for the both of them," Carlos says, but Rei sees beyond the mask. Carlos was a quite hurt. "Hey, Ash, would you mind increasing the weights on this thing? Rei refuses to do it." 

"You're going to get yourself hurt, Carlos, and I don't want to see you hurt." 

Carlos looks at Rei, astonished. "You don't?" 

"Of course not. Then we would have to go through the process of finding a new Black Ranger." 

Carlos sweatdrops. "Nice to see you care, Rei." 

"You're welcome." 

"So, Ash, will you increase the weights? I can handle it." 

"Of course, Carlos." Astronema fiddles with the console and increases the weight more than the Black Ranger had wanted. 

"Ashley! What are you doing?!" Rei rushes to the control console to fix whatever Ashley had done when she feels something heavy hit her head, knocking her out. 

Carlos grunts as the weights become more than he can stand. "Ash...ley... what are... you doing?" 

"Oh, I'm about to have a little fun, Black Ranger." Astronema laughs. 

Carlos looks up and notices the Wraith Staff in Astronema's hands. "You're... not Ash... ley,... are you?" 

Astronema in Ashley's body just laughs evilly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A dark dimension. . . 

The real Ashley is tied to a dark, twisted tree while the Bodyswitcher guards her, babbling on and on about his ability to change his form. 

"And so once, I told Piedmon, "You guys may be able to evolve, but I can change myself to look like anything.'" To demonstrate, Bodyswitcher changers to look to look like a twisted nightmare version of a clown, next a catlike monster, then a orange dinosaur with a brown bone helmet. "Isn't that a grand power?" 

Ashley gets an idea. "I bet you couldn't change my appearance!" 

"Of course I could." 

Ashley reaches deeper. "I bet you *CAN'T* make me look like Astronema!! I doubledare that you can't!" 

"Oh, so you doubledare me, hmmm? Fine, I'll show you that I can do it!" He waves his hand over Ashley's body and she changes to look like Astronema. 

At this moment, Elgar decides to come in and check on them. He notices Ashley as Astronema up on the tree. Elgar may be dumb, but his powers of observation are keen. "Hey, what's Astronema doing up there?!" 

"That isn't As..." Bodyswitcher attempts to say, but is cut off by Ashley. 

"Elgar, you doofus, get me down here this moment, or I'll make you wish you were back with the ogreish creature you call 'Auntie Divatox'." 

"Of course, lord Astronema." Elgar goes over to untie Ashley. 

"But I'm trying to tell you..." 

"Our queen said she wants down, and so I'm letting her down." 

Bodyswitcher sighs. "You doofus. That's the prisoner, not Astronema." 

Elgar has already finished untying Ashley. "So what are you saying?" 

"That you really are as stupid as everybody says!" 

"You're calling me stupid? Who's the one who tied Queen Astronema up?" 

"I'm telling you, that's not Astrone..." 

Ashley makes a quick departure throught the portal that allowed Elgar entrance before her two captors can realize she's gone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back on the Megaship. . . 

Astronema is ***STILL*** searching for the engine room, frying every DECA camera she finds along her way. Along her way, she bumps into Alpha, carrying a small wrapped box, and Artemis. 

"Oh, Ashley, here you are. I'm been looking everywhere for you. Artemis and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I even managed to make a present for you?" 

*What is this, the blasted Yellow Brick Road, complete with Yellow Brick Walls?* "A present? For me?" 

"Of course. You're a special person to us all, Ashley." He gives Astronema the present. 

Astronema opens the box and finds a ceramic yellow bird music box. "It's.... sweet, Beta." Tears well up in her eyes. 

"Er, Ashley, the name's Alpha," reminds Artemis. "You feeling alright?" 

"Oh don't worry about it, Artemis. She's still probably in shock from earlier today." Alpha nods his head in an attempt to facsmilate a smile. "I heard the big news from Cassie and Minako." 

"Big news?" asks Astronema, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. 

"Okay, so maybe it's not big news for you, but it sure was big news for us. We're so happy for the two of you. Anyway, we have to be off. I had something I wanted to show Artemis in the Simudeck." 

As Alpha and Artemis walk off, Astronema glares after them. *What is happening to me? Why was I crying like that?* She looks at the music box in her hand. Closing her fist, she smashes it and dumps it into the nearest recycler. "Foolish robot. I look to the day I can tear the wires out of him..." 

*Is that what you really want?* asks a voice in her head. 

"Who is that?" she calls out. "I haven't heard from you for at least three years and now all of a sudden, you're back?!" 

*You're walking down the wrong path, Karone.* 

"I am not Karone. I am Astronema, queen of the universe!" Suddenly she remembers where she is and looks around to see if anyone heard her, which no one had. Alpha and Artemis heard a faint bit of the outburst, but then an airduct had started up. They entered the Simudeck where Artemis ordered a movie screen and two chairs set up. Alpha shut off the comsystem to so they wouldn't be disturbed and locks the door.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Bridge of the Megaship. . . 

Andros, TJ, Minako, Luna and Diana were working at the Maintenance console on the side of the Bridge. Something strange was happening on board the Megaship. 

"I thought Ami had finished fixing all the cameras on Deck 6," said TJ. 

"That's what she told me. She even had that marked off on her repairs checklist." Andros thinks for a minute. Then he presses a button on the console. "Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Rei, Ami, Alpha, Artemis. If any of you can hear me, please respond." They give it a few minutes, but no one replies. 

"That's strange, no one's responding," says TJ. 

"As I was telling Cassie and Ashley earlier today, this is one of those times I wish we had more allies like the Beetleborgs or those Chosen Children that Ninjor had told us about. You know what I'm talking about, don't you, Luna?" asks Minako. 

"Yes, but we don't know anything. With the Lunar Castle under Zedd and Rita's control, I can't access our Silver Millenium's database to do anymore research, less I give them a way to hack into the Megaship's computer." 

"But back to our current problem," states TJ, "Andros, you and Minako stay here on the bridge, and I'll go with Luna and Diana to check out the problem." 

"Okay, Teej, but please be careful," says Andros. "I wouldn't want to be short one Best Man or Blue Ranger right now." 

TJ smiles. "You can count me." He takes a spare Astro Blaster from the equipment locker as he and the cats leave the bridge.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Megadeck 6. . . 

As TJ and the cats walk around, they swear they can hear something above them in the ceiling. Diana is the first one to notice the busted camera-eye. 

TJ examines it. "This doesn't look good. It seems to have been laser-fried." 

"Maybe we should check in some of the rooms around here," suggests Diana. 

"Well, it couldn't hurt to check," agrees TJ. "You two check that room over there and I'll check this one." He opens the next door he comes to, which is the Gym room. He looks inside to see Rei and Carlos tied up. 

"What the..." he exclaims. "What happened here?" 

TJ wonders over to untie the two. Rei starts to try to say something, but her voice is blocked by the gag. 

"Shhh, stop struggling," says TJ, "I'll have you untied in a moment." 

"Perhaps you should listen to your Soldier friend," says a voice as TJ feels something smack the back of his head. 

Astronema stands behind him, Wraith Staff in her right hand and a net containing an unconscious Luna and Diana in her right. She ties up TJ, then procedes to drag Cassie and Ami into the room and do the same to them. After she is done, she leaves and heads toward the Bridge, forgetting her prior attempt to find the Engine room.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back on the Bridge. . . 

"Damn," mutters Andros. "TJ has been gone too long with making contact. Minako, something serious is going down on my Megaship." 

"There's not much we can do, unless you want to risk losing me as well." 

Astronema chooses this moment to enter the bridge. 

"Ashley!" exclaims Andros as he rushes over to her. "Where have you been? Why didn't you answer on the comsystem?" 

"Well, er," Astronema thinks for a moment. "I was trying to contact you too. Some of Sailor Mercury's repairs to ship's systems must have come undone." 

Minako looks at Astronema suspiciously. *Since when has Ashley been given to calling us by our Sailor names when we can't even morphed?* "Ami-chan isn't usually so careless when she does something. The only time I've known her to be careless was when she faced her Exam School rival, Mercurious, and that can be blamed on love..." 

"Well, I don't know how else to explain it." 

"I'd better go and check on TJ. He hasn't reported back yet," says Andros. 

*Damn. I need to take care of these two fast.* Astronema hits a button on the console near to her. "Look, Sting King is back and attacking on Earth." 

"I detect no monsters on Earth," announces DECA. 

"You've also been under a lot of repair," says Minako. "Perhaps we should go check it out, Andros." 

"But the others..." starts Andros. 

"They'll be okay," says Astronema. "They're on the Megaship. Besides, I'm sure the others will be back shortly to take over the bridge. But we don't have the time to wait if there really is a monster down there." 

"Alright, let's go." Andros leads the way to the Jumptubes on Megadeck 2. They walk up to the tubes and jump through.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back on Earth. . . 

The three of them land, all morphed, although Astronema does so a little less gracefully. In fact, she lands straight on her butt. Astronema quickly picks herself up. Red Ranger and Sailor V are standing side by side in front of her. She removes the Astro Blaster from its sheath, splits it into its two components and aims them at the two do-gooders. 

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any monsters here," comments Red Ranger. 

"Are you sure read that screen carefully, Ashley?" asks Sailor V. 

"Yeah, I'm sure" Astronema lies. *Now prepare to meet the piper...* 

"Wait!" yells someone. Red Ranger and Sailor look to see that it's Ashley disguised as Astronema. The two heroes take up defensive positions. "Please, you have to believe me, that Yellow Ranger isn't who you think she is! It's really Astronema in disguise!" 

"Don't listen to her. She's Astronema!" yells Astronema. "She'd say anything for you to let your guard down so she can blast you." Astronema leaps at Ashley, powering up the "Blade Arm" attack. Ashley puts her guantleted arms in front of her to block the attack.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back on the Megaship. . . 

*Those idiots, the whole lot of them. I can't believe they let themselves be duped.* Midnight wandered through the airducts to get inside the locked Simudeck. *Only so much a small cat like I can do with no proof. Just need to try and convince Artemis that all is not right in the Megaship.* 

Midnight pounces on the air grate, causing it and him to come crashing down in the Simudeck. He groans. "And here I thought cats always landed on their feet..." 

Artemis looks up at the sound of Midnight's crash. "Midnight, what the heck is going on?" 

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" 

"How about we have the short version," says Alpha, "So I can get to killing you quicker?" 

"Yeeegah!" screams Artemis as a laser from Alpha's finger singes his tail. 

"Shimatta!" curses Midnight. "Someone must have reprogrammed Alpha." 

"What do we do now?!" Artemis futilely ducks under a chair, but is shot out by Alpha. 

Something flashes in Midnight's mind. "What a strange time to be remember a partial memory.... Might as well try. Midnight shinkai! ... Damn, what is saying that suppose to do?! Why can't I remember all the way?" 

"Worry about it later. Just do something!" 

"There won't be a later for you, my precious kitties." As Alpha turns towards Midnight, Artemis sees something strange glimmer on Alpha's back. 

"Midnight, there's an unnatural object on Alpha's back, well, at least unnatural to Alpha." 

"Gee, Mr. Einstein, just what am I suppose to do?" Midnight runs, ducks, and jumps out of the path of Alpha's laser. "Is this laser a natural thing for Alpha?" Midnight sighs. "Never mind." He jumps and locks his jaw onto the foreign object. He begins twist and jostle, until with a loud pop, the device dislodges and Alpha slows down. 

"Ayi yi yi, what happened? The last thing I remember is giving Ashley her birthday present." 

"Alpha," says Artemis, "You had this contraption stuck on your back and it made you shoot us. But thanks to my brilliant mind, we saved you." 

"Brilliant mind, hah," mutters Midnight. "Alpha, something happened to Ashley and she captured everybody but Andros and Minako. Then she lured the other two down to Earth." 

"Come on then," says Alpha as he unlocks the door. "We'll go release them." 

"You know," says Artemis as they leave. "It would have been easier for you to release them, then come after me." 

"What?! And ruin my teeth on those terrible ropes?"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Let's see if the idiots can figure it out. . . 

"Andros, please listen to me, I really am Ashley!" exclaims the Astronema-disguised Ashley. "I had Astronema's monster change me so it'd be easier for me to escape if Elgar came..." 

"We all know that Elgar is stupid, Astronema. No need to remind of us that fact," taunts Astronema. She attempts to push her "Blade Attack" into Ashley. 

Ashley lets her body go slack and she falls to the ground, out of the path of the "Blade Arm" attack. Astronema struggles to regain her balance. 

*There's one last trump card for me to play.* thinks Ashley. "Yellow Ranger, if you're the real Ashley, just what did Andros give you for your birthday?" 

"Well, er, um...." 

"And you can't answer because you don't know! But I do know. He gave me a rare KO-35 engagement jewel!" 

Andros looks between Yellow Ranger and the Astronema-disguised Ashley, confused. Minako doesn't, for once. 

"I knew something was up when you called Ami Sailor Mercury. The real Ashley never calls Ami by her Sailor name when she's in the civilian form." 

"I guess I don't have to be subtle anymore then." Astronema raises the Astro Blaster at Andros and fires. Andros ducks out of the way, then returns fire with his own Blaster, hitting Astronema square on. She demorphs and reverts to looking like Astronema again, the Astro Morpher falling off her wrist. Andros scrambles to retrieve the morpher while Astronema pounces onto her lookalike. 

At this point, the other Rangers, recently freed by Alpha and the cats, arrive on the scene. But so do Ecliptor and Bodyswitcher. 

"Oh great," says TJ, "There are two Astronemas. How will we figure out which one is the real one?" 

Andros gets an idea. He holds up the Astro Morpher and yells, "Let's Rocket!" Ashley performs the transformation movements flawlessly while Astronema can do nothing. 

"There we go," says Andros as he tosses Ashley her morpher. 

Astronema storms off. "Bodyswitcher, finish them off. Ecliptor, come, we're leaving. And someone, FIRE THE SATELLASER!" 

Ashley morphs as Bodyswitcher grows. 

"We need Mega Voyager power!" yells Yellow Ranger. 

On the moon, bay doors open as the Mega Vehicles launch. As they approach the Earth, they automatically form the Mega Voyager and land. The Rangers jump into the cockpit. "Mega Voyager, online!" 

Bodyswitcher throws a sickle at the Megazord. The Mega Voyager pulls the Astro Megazord Saber out of hammerspace and blocks the sickle. They hack and slash at each other for a few minutes. 

"Let's finish this guy off, my love," says Ashley. 

"You do the honors," says Andros. 

"Voyager Spartan!" yells Ashley as the Mega Voyager fires the V-3 missle at Bodyswitcher, destroying him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back on the Dark Fortress. . . 

"Darn, another plan foiled by those annoying Power Rangers," says Astronema. 

"Dark Specter isn't going to be happy about this," remarks Ecliptor. 

"That Bodyswitcher was useless." 

"Hey, you!" says Elgar as he grabs Astronema's wrist. "I won't let the imposter get away this time!" 

Astronema sighs. "Why me...?" She zaps Elgar's hand. "If you ever touch me again, I will zap more than your hand, you pitiful excuse for a villain." 

"That's the real Astronema, you imbecile," declares Ecliptor. 

Elgar leans conspiratorily to a Quantron. "Personally, I prefer the other Astronema," he whispers. 

"I heard that!" Astronema zaps his rear end until it's on fire.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Once again, back to the Megaship. . . 

The Rangers and Soldiers stand in the workbay. All the Rangers but Ashley have their helmets off. 

"I'm afraid," says Ashley. "What if I'm stucking look like Astronema for the rest of my life?" 

"Don't worry," comforts Andros, "I'll still love you no matter how you look." 

"You'll be the same Ashley on the inside, and that's all that matters," encourages Rei. 

"Okay, here I go." Ashley reaches to the clasps on the sides of her helmet and undoes them. She lifts the back part of her helmet and golden auburn locks of hair fall down. The helmet is completely removed and Ashley's face is normal again. 

"Yeah," cheers Cassie and Minako. 

"We're happy for you, Ashley," says Ami. 

"You're just as beautiful as before," says Artemis with a blush on his face. Luna slaps him on the back of his head. 

"Oh, Andros.... Where is he?" Ashley wanted to hug and thank him for everything, but he was nowhere around.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Engine Room on Megadeck 6 (yeah, the one Astronema couldn't find). . . 

Andros approaches one of the far walls, where an out-of-sight keypad is sitting. None of the Rangers had found out about this yet. He enters a short code and a portion of the wall separates, making a doorway. Andros enters the room, which is dark and only contains a human-sized frozen tube. 

Andros kneels by the tube. "Well, old friend, I did it. I finally found the person who truly makes me happy. But she seems to have doubts, and I can't blame her. We're in the middle of a war with an oppressive enemy and unknown posssible allies or foes all around us, and here I am, asking her to marry me. Am I making a mistake?" 

No response is heard, nor does Andros expect one. 

Unbeknownst to him, Midnight is stand in the doorway, quietly listening. 

The end _::For now...::_

**Next Time:** The Power Teens take the Astro Megaship out on its maiden test flight. Along the way, they pick up signals from a Sailor Soldier and stop to investigate. But as they search for one of their missing friends, they end up in a fight with the natives of the planet they're on and the Megaship's environmental systems malfunction. Will the Rangers prevail and see their friend home? And what is the mystery of the frozen tube? Find out next time! 

**Sailor Says:**

**Rei:** Today, we learned that you can't always tell a book by its cover.   
**Minako:** Yeah, who knew that Andros would propose to Ashley?!   
**Rei:** Minako, I was talking about Ashley and Astronema.   
**Minako:** Oh yeah, I knew that. _::psycho-chipmunk laughter::_   
**Cassie:** Ami-chan, Minako-chan's scaring me.   
**Ami:** _::pats Cassie::_ Don't worry, she scares us all.   
**Luna:** We're getting off track here. Rei, please continue.   
**Rei:** Thanks, Luna. As I was saying, Astronema looked like Ashley and Ashley looked like Astronema. And we took them at face value rather than listening to their words or watching their actions, and it almost got us into hot water.   
**Luna:** And moral?   
**Minako:** That boiled koi is always better than fried koi!   
**Everybody:** _::massive sweatdrop::_   
**Ashley:** Minako, you could compete against Elgar for "Galaxy's Most Airheaded Person"...   
**Minako:** Thank you!   
**Everybody:** _::massive sweatdrop::_

**Bloopers:** Ashley drops Carlos' corner of the cake on the ground; Cassie runs around like a maniac while battling Quantrons; Carlos sticks his tongue out for all the world to see. 


End file.
